


Always

by SkyeChaser



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AUs, F/F, Love, Multi - Freeform, Romance, Sex, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeChaser/pseuds/SkyeChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets. Moments. Meetings. Farewells. Kisses. Hugs. No matter what, no matter when, no matter where. They will find each other. They will love each other. They are destined (prompts are received gladly and with love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami can't sleep and then she remembers why

Author Note: Hey there! This is a collection of one shots focused on Korra and Asami’s relationship. Most of the works come from prompts given to me in FF.net (where this story is also available) and some are/will be written spontaneously. I really love the pairing and hope to contribute to the Fandom with my writing. Without any further ado here it begins

\--------

Prompt: Asami can't sleep and then she remembers why.

Asami laid in bed looking at Korra's face beside her. The Avatar looked so peaceful in her sleep and it made the engineer smile. That sight, Korra sleeping, was only for her to look at. She moved her hand and delicately moved a strand of hair from the middle of her girlfriend's forehead, making sure not to wake her up. Asami sighted as she moved her eyes to the ceiling, letting her back fall against the bed in a light thud.

She had lost track of time and could not sleep. She had tried for a couple of hours, moving in every singe position possible, but had eventually given up altogether. At first she could not understand why it was so hard to sleep. She _was_ tired after all. It had been an exhausting day at the office, lots of paperwork and a couple of environmentalist enthusiasts protesting at the door of the factory. Her bed was, of course, comfortable, not to mention the fact that her girlfriend was there to keep her warm and cozy. So why couldn't she sleep? And then it hit her. Like a train: the date. It was the anniversary of the final battle against Kuvira or at least that is how most people remembered it. For Asami it had a very different meaning: a year since her father had died. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No wonder she could not sleep.

The memory of her father was sure to bring a tear to her eyes. Sure, she had forgiven him and told him she loved him, but it still hurt like crazy not to have him around. For about four years she had despised him, having absolutely no contact with him. When she had finally decided to go see him she meant it as a goodbye. Little did she know her father would actually look for redemption and, in her eyes, he had actually achieved it. The man that had once tried to kill her had died saving the city, supporting the Avatar's fight. She could still feel the panic as her seat was ejected, she could clearly remember the feeling of been thrusted into the air and seeing her father being smashed by Kuvira's giant robot.

She was crying, she suddenly noticed. Asami took a hand to her mouth to muffle her own cries. She pressed her eyelids tightly together. The CEO was doing her best not to make noise. She didn't want to Korra to wake up. She never liked when other people saw her cry, not even her beloved Avatar, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She missed him. She had always missed him, even the day after they had discovered his allegiance to the equalists she had wanted to talk to him, to see him. He was his only relative and now he was gone. She had no family.

She flinched as something made contact with her body but relaxed when she recognized what it was. Korra had placed her arm around the engineer’s waist and left a kiss on her wet cheek. Her eyes shot open.

"Its a year today. Isn't it?" Korra said, with her voice barely awake "Want to go visit him in the afternoon, love?" she suggested. Asami couldn't speak so she just nodded, surrendering herself to her girlfriend's embrace. It was hard to believe that this amazing woman could understand her so clearly, read her like an open book.

"I"m sorry" she was finally able to say "I tried no to wake you"

"‘Sami" the Avatar said with a serious tone, using her right hand to hold the other woman's chin and make her look into her eyes "I love you. If you are ever hurting please do wake me up"

"I..." she shivered "I love you too" She had been wrong. She did have a family, a small beautiful family with her sweet, compassionate, beautiful girlfriend, she held her even closer and rested her head on the other one's chest.

"You are my world, Asami. Please don"t ever hide from me. Not even..." Korra could not finish the thought for she realized the engineer had fallen asleep.


	2. Korra is jelous

**Prompt by: ANeonChicken**

_How about one where Korra get jealous when someone is flirting with Asami or trying to flirt with her?_

Saying she was angry was, definitely, an understatement. She was furious. As a matter of fact, Korra was surprised she wasn't involuntarily firebending from every pore on her skin for her whole body felt like it was on fire. She held the drink in her hand as hard as she could and took a sip. She didn't even know what she was drinking and in all honesty she didn't care. It probably had alcohol and that was all that mattered. The Avatar closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to keep it cool. She was, after all, at formal gathering and was expected to behave accordingly for there were many politicians and important figures present. She tried to keep her composure but the whole thing was just too infuriating.

"Everything okay?" a voice called. She turned around, trying her best to conceal her anger and forced a polite smile. When she realized it was only Mako she stopped pretending.

"No" Korra said, looking deep into her friend's eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sincere concern in his words.

"Its Asami"

"Did you two fight?" the Avatar moved her head sideways and let out a small laugh at the question.

"No, not at all. We are good its just that... I mean... Look at her" Mako complied, looking in the direction the southerner had pointed and, immediately, realized why his dear friend was livid with rage: there were two men obviously flirting with the CEO.

"I see" he said, looking back at the Avatar.

"She keeps sending them away and they come back. I was there with her until a while ago. Those idiots pretended not to see me and just talked to her with that look on their eyes... I don't like having them almost literally drool over **my** girlfriend" she emphasized the possessive pronoun with everything she had and finally emptied her drink. She left the glass on the table in a loud thud.

"Korra" Mako said, scratching his neck. It had taken him a while to accept that his two exes where now dating. However, at this point, he was just happy for them. They were perfect for each other and he had come to peace with it. The young fire bender knew exactly what the problem here was and what his friend could do to solve the whole thing. However, he was aware that the solution he was thinking of could cause more problems. 

"What?" the girl asked angrily, looking back at her girlfriend and the two men. One of them was leaning closer to Asami. Way. Too. Fucking. Close.

"I know that you and Asami are dating. I have seen you together and... Well... I walked in on you two in a compromising position" he said, trying not tu blush at the memory "So I know that you are both taken and in love. These guys don't. As far as they are concerned Asami, the attractive CEO of Future Industries, is single and so they have every right to flirt with her as long as she allows it" he said. Korra opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find her words.

"You are right and I hate you for that" she said, finally able to produce a sentence. She leaned against the wall and looked once again at her girlfriend. One of the men had given up but the other one was relentless. To anyone it would seem Asami was enjoying herself, happily talking to the businessman and laughing at his jokes. But Korra knew her like nobody else and knew that wasn't true. She woke up every morning to that beautiful face and kissed those red lips and felt that soft slim body in her arms every night. There were tiny queues, small gestures that made it evident to her the raven haired woman was actually uncomfortable. For starters, that wasn't her real laugh, and she was making that thing with her hands she did when she was nervous "She wants us to come out to the world you know?" she told her friend without actually looking at him "She's always saying she wants to bring me as her date to this things and hold my hand on the street"

"And why don't you?"

"I am scared of what they will say"

" _They_?"

"Everyone" Korra said, looking a the floor "What if she looses investors? What if people hate her? I can handle the hate. I had quite a lot of it after Harmonic Convergence. Besides, I am the one and only Avatar so if people don't like me well so sorry... But... She has been through so much. What if being with me causes her more pain?"

"I don't think she cares about that" Mako said "Asami is strong. If she wants to come out to the world I think its because she doesn't care about the hate either. She cares about you quite a lot more. And loosing a couple of investors? Please, like that is going to affect one of the the biggest companies in the world..."

When Mako was right he has right. Asami was no idiot. She would not suggest something she was not completely sure of. Korra looked at her: she looked unhappy, her eyes shifting form one place to another while her mouth made more fake laughs. It was like she was looking for someone. The Avatar made up her mind. She grabbed another drink and finished it in a single gulp before smashing the glass into the table.

"Time to claim my woman" she said in a low husky voice, the uncharacteristically manner of speaking most likely caused by the alcohol. As she walked towards Asami she caught small parts of the conversation and felt angrier and angrier every single time. The man was talking about his company, about his vacations, about his conquests, using that tone that Korra knew was trying to sound confident and sexy. She had used it herself when flirting with the engineer.

"And so, if you are ever in Ba Sin Sei, you are welcomed in my summer house. It is quite large and luxurious"

"Oh, I really can't accept such an invitation" Asami said "It wouldn't be appropriate" the man let out a small laugh.

"But Ms. Sato why wouldn't it?" he asked, taking a step closer to the woman. That was it for Korra. Maybe it was the alcohol in her blood but she had never felt braver. She walked towards Asami and held her arm with a firm grasp. The CEO turned around and a gentle smile formed in her lips at the sight of the other woman. However, noticing the look in Korra's eyes the gentle curve was quickly replaced by a questioning gesture. The Avatar lost no time and leaned forward to place a kiss on Asami's lips. It was fast but hard and it ended with a light pop. She could swear the world kept silent and there were many eyes on her. She didn't care. The engineer's face was a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop making inappropriate propositions to my girlfriend, good sir" Korra said and the man's eyes widened even farther.

"Oh, Avatar Korra, I didn't know I... Just... Well... I was not aware of.. Well... I have to go" he said clumsily as he walked away. There were murmurs going around and she swore she could see a camera flash.

"Well" Asami finally talked "I guess that's it with hiding right?"

"So it seems" the southerner answered, unable to believe it herself. What had she done? She started to panic until she felt her hand was enveloped in warmth and a set of fingers intertwined with hers.

"About time, love" the raven haired woman said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Yeah" Korra sighted "About time".


	3. Discussing Adoption

**Prompt by: ANeonChicken**

_How about one where Korra and Asami discuss adoption?_

Asami didn't really get along with kids. Maybe it was because she was never allowed to be one. Well, to be fair, she had been allowed to up until her mother's death. After that her father decided that her life would be full of studying and training. She was homeschooled by the best tutors and taught self defense by the strongest of masters and so, apart from the very few times she met her dad's associate's kids, she didn't quite interact with those her age. To be honest, up until she run over Mako she hadn't had any real friends. She had actually dated a bit, but with young businessmen who had more interest in her father's company than in her. Most of her time was spent with books or in meetings with her dad. And so, while her social skills with adults were pretty good, she lacked any sort of skill in taking care of the young.

Korra, on the other side, seemed to be in her element when with children. Asami thought it was because her wife was, at least to some extent, still a child. It could also be because her parents had been so great with her. Even with the extended difficulty of having the Avatar as their daughter, Tanroq and Senna had done an excelent job. They were loving, accepting and supporting and ever since the two woman had gotten married she found that they were becoming that way towards her as well. It made her fell so loved, specially now that her father was also gone.

The southerner's abilities with children had been pretty evident since Asami first met her. She always had fun with Tenzin's kids and even when they love the fun side of her they also respected and obeyed her when necessary. It was amazing and, to some extent, Asami envied her. Korra would make an excellent mother and she doubted she would be even an acceptable one. She sighted at the thought as she looked at the woman she loved. They had been taking in a walk in the Avatar Korra Park for a while an had just sat down in a bench to enjoy the sunset. That was when a group of kids approached them.

"Avatar Korra!" they yelped and the alluded one smiled as she got up from her seat to meet them. It was a little girl and two older boys.

"Hello there" she said, kneeling to their level and smiling. Asami didn't really know what to do so she remained seated. The Avatar began talking with the kids and before the other woman noticed she had began airbending a tiny rock for their amusement. The black haired woman smiled at the sight. After a while the kid's parents appeared and, after apologizing a thousand times for "inconveniencing the Avatar" and having Korra say that same amount of times that she wasn't bothered, they all left. The southerner sat down next to her wife and held her hand.

"I know what you are thinking" she said.

"What?" Asami asked, looking into the other woman´s eyes.

"You always do that sitting-and-watching-with-weird-eyes-thing when there are kids" Korra continued "They make you uncomfortable" the engineer couldn't quite put her finger around the meaning of the other woman's expression. Was it sadness? Disappointment? Was she having second thoughts about their marriage because of Asami's incompetence with children?

"No, sweetie" Asami replied, lowering her gaze to the floor and letting go of Korra's "It's not that at all"

"Then what is it?" the look on the Avatar's eyes finally made sense. She was worried. Honestly and completely worried about the possibility that her wife hated kids. Did Korra... Did Korra want children that bad?

"I don"t know what to do with them" the raven haired woman finally admitted, her whole body stiffening at the sound of her own voice "I was never around kids... Not even when I was one. I just don't know what to do"

"Oh" Korra gasped and, after a while, let out a relaxed laugh "I was worried you really hated them"

"Of course I don't!" she said, feeling confused by her wife's laugh "And why are you laughing?"

"You can learn to be around children, baby. It would be quite harder to make you not hate them"

"You think I can?"

"Asami" Korra said with a serious look "You are a genius, you can learn anything you want to. And, of course, you are the kindest person ever and I know that when we have kids you will be an incredible mom"

"Thanks, sweetie" she said, feeling a tear lingering in her eyes. Suddenly she realized what Korra had said could have a deeper meaning than she actually had perceived at first " _When_ we have kids?"

"Well... I mean... I... You and I... We are married and I always wanted to have a family and a family is important and kids..." she was tripping over her own words and almost lost the following thing Asami said.

"You are that certain you want kids... With **me**?"

Silence. The Avatar looked deep into her wife's eyes and felt that her hear skipped a beat. They had been in a committed relationship for six years. The last two as a married couple. Why was there still doubt in Asami's mind?

"Asami, why do you even ask that"? she held the other one's hands and kissed them lightly "You are my everything. I want to have a family with you, I want to raise my kids with you"

"I love you" the CEO said as a single tear ran through her cheek.

"I love you too" the master of all four elements replied as she wiped said tear away.

"So... Would we... Adopt?" Asami said, a new light in her eyes.

"Yeah" Korra anwered "I mean... I guess we would. We could also... You know..."

"Cheat?" the way she phrased it sounded a lot angrier than she originally planned.

"No! Of course not!" Korra said before the look on her wife's eyes made it evident she was joking "There are treatments for that. Medical things. We would need a donor"

"Have you been researching this?" the CEO asked with a slight grin on her lips.

"A bit" Korra blushed.

"I think we should adopt" the engineer stated "There are many kids without a home. I think we could give them a pretty a good one. I mean..." she laughed while she said the next sentence "I **do** have a lot of money and you **are** the most powerful person in the world"

"That is correct" the Avatar said with a shoulder shrug and a smile. They fell into a comfortable silence after that last sentence.

"Let's do it" Asami suddenly spoke and her wife looked at her with eyes as big as a Future Industries airship.

"Let's do what?" she asked, not wanting to make any assumptions.

"Let's adopt a kid. I can see you want to and... You know what? I think I also want to... I was just.. Scared, but you just singlehandedly made me feel confident enough"

"Are you serious right now?" Korra said, standing up "Are you?"

"I am"

"Oh my god, Asami Sato I love you so much. I really wanted this but I didn't... I wasn't..." the southerner kept tripping over her words but, luckily her wife knew what to do to stop her. She stood up as well and kissed her on the lips. When their mouths parted they hugged tightly.

"Onto our next adventure, Avatar Korra" she said and, for once in her life, she felt she could actually be a mom.


	4. Highschool AU

**Prompt by: Guest (Anonymous)**

_How about a College!AU, where Korra's got a crush on the popular and beautiful senior, Asami Sato?_

She didn't know when it began but, there was absolutely no doubt about it now, the feeling was real and there was nothing she could do about it. She was completely and absolutely, head over heels, drool inducing, dream having, and ridiculous face making, in love with Asami Sato. Whenever she saw her, her heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself blush. The palms of her hands went sweaty and she lost the ability to think coherently. Korra didn't want to find out what her reaction would be if she were to actually talk to her.

Asami was a senior, majoring in Mechanical Engineering, she was a junior majoring in International Relations, and so they would probably never share a classroom. Unless, of course, there was an elective course they would coincide in. That was the thought that was running through Korra's mind as she watched the other girl in the cafeteria. She was so beautiful. From the way she walked to the way she gestured when speaking. One of the many times she had gone to one the beauty’s debates, for the raven haired girl was captain of the debate team, she had almost died on her seat as she gave her reply speech in defense of gay marriage. The passionate way she spoke about same sex relationships gave her hope that she may have a chance with Asami even if she had only known of her dating men.

"Dude, your crush is showing. You are staring at her again" said her best friend Bolin, hitting her gently with his elbow and breaking the Sato spell.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" she said, blushing "I can't control it"

"I know, Korrs" he laughed "But you should be more careful or she's going to notice. I am surprised she hasn't yet"

"Am I that obvious?" the caramel skinned girl said as she held her head between her hands.

"Well, not **that** obvious" a foreign voice said "Just suspicious" Korra raised her head slowly as dread fell upon her. She knew that voice. She just had never heard it so close to her. As her eyes registered the human being standing next to her the southerner's body stopped working. First she lost the ability to speak and then she stopped hearing. It was Asami-fucking-Sato. And she was smiling at her. Bolin was frozen in place, a giant smile plastered in his face "Are you okay, Korra?" the girl said. Oh. My. God. She knows my name the blue eyed one thought as she tried to find words in her throat.

"Okay" she managed to say and mentally smacked herself for being such an idiot.

"Well I came here to tell you two things" Asami said as she sat in the chair next to Korra. Was this really happening? "First of all I kind of realized you were constantly looking at me and showing up at my debates so I asked Mako about you" she should have thought about it. After all, Bolin's brother had actually gone in a couple of dates with the girl of her dreams. She had never collected enough courage to ask him about the engineer though "So when he finally told me you had some sort of crush in me I was not only flattered but really excited. I mean…" was that a blush in Asami's face? "I sort of have a crush on you too"

The world stopped spinning. All she could hear was the faint screaming that Bolin was trying to muffle behind his hands as he looked back and forth between the two girls. Korra took a deep breath. She had to calm down, she had to say something to the other girl before it was too late.

"Date" she blurted "We… We must go on a date"

"That would be wonderful" Asami smiled as the faint blush slightly intensified "Pick me up from my dorm at 7pm. I'm at King's, room 305. Although I suspect you knew that" the raven-haired girl laughed and Korra tried to as well. But she could not for she actually did know.

"Okay" she managed to say and, this time, she actually smiled while she did.

"See you then, Korra" the engineer stood up and, before leaving, she leaned over the caramel skinned girl and kissed her lightly on the cheek, dangerously close to the lips "Can't wait".

It took a couple of minutes before she regained the ability to move her body. Her first action was to move her head towards her friend with a i-can't-believe-this expression frozen in her face. Bolin's mouth was still forming a goofy smile.

"Dude" he said "That just happened. I can't believe it. She's into you. You have a date. Why did Mako never tell me of this? I mean, I am his best bro. Well, I guess Asami probably told him not to but…"

"Dude" she interrupted him as she punched him in the arm "Shut up"


	5. Would you rather?

**Prompt by: Guest (Anonymous)**

_How about one where's game of "Would You Rather?" turns into "Would You Rather Date...Or...? And so Bolin asks Asami, "...Mako or Korra?" And Korra and Asami both have crushes on each other, she answers Korra, so after the game when everybody goes home, they get together_

"So… Would you rather eat a complete pineapple, with the skin and everything… And the leaves too! Or wear crocs to class for an entire week?" Bolin said, waving his drink sideways and wearing his signature goofy smile. His brother Mako, to whom the question was directed to, made a scowl.

"No fair, bro" he said "I'm allergic to pineapples!" the green eyed boy laughed.

"That's why I said it!" he said, elbowing his friend Korra on the ribs. She choked a bit, for she had been taking a sip of her beer and coughed. That had been her third beer. Or was it the fourth? She had lost count after the fifth.

"That's mean, Bo" the other girl present, Asami, added with a smile. She too was a little tipsy, but not as much as the youngest of the brothers.

"Answeeeeeeer" Bolin yelped before gulping down his drink and pointing towards his brother with the empty glass.

"Give me the crocs then, bro," he laughed. Mako, that night, was the designated driver, so he found his amusement in the way his brother reacted when under the influence of alcohol. If he was normally over the top, drinking made him blow up.

"You would look so stupid with crocs," Asami said, imagining her ex boyfriend in said footwear "Forensics student wearing rubber shoes" she giggled.

"It would be so fun to watch" Korra said as she order yet another beer from Tahno, the bartender. The black haired man rolled his eyes and served the drink, stepping out of the bar to place the glass next to her. He usually didn't do that, the rest of the clients had to request the drinks the regular way, but Korra and her gang came all the time. They even had a reserved booth every Friday. The Wolf Bat had been their spot for the last two and a half years. The went there regularly for two reasons: they sold alcohol and it was really close to their college.

"Like that time he left a red sock in his whites and had to wear all pink for a week until he could go get new shirt because we were in finals" Asami remembered laughing at loud and Korra almost fell from her chair. Mako blushed. The caramel skinned girl had also dated Mako for a while and any chance to cause him embarrassment was certain fun. She and Asami, who had become close friends in spite of a shared ex lover, would take advantage of any possible opportunity to cause the young man to flush.

"Okay then" Mako said as he straightened up in his seat and coughed lightly "I believe it's my turn now" he turned to look at his brother "Bolin" the alluded one gulped audibly "Would you rather break up with Opal or eat a bowl of spiders?" the green eyed boy was sure glad his girlfriend hadn't been able to attend their night out for there was, for a split of a second, doubt in his mind.

"I. Will. Eat. The. Spiders" he said, a serious look upon his face that made the other ones on the table laugh. When the hilarity passed the young man turned to one of his female friends "Asami" the alluded one shivered "Would you rather…" he rubbed his chin with his fingers before dramatically snapping them "Would you rather date Mako or Korra?"

Silence fell upon the group and, for a certain black haired girl, it was like the sound was drained from the world. Had Bolin noticed? Had any of them noticed? She thought she did a good job at concealing her feelings. Ever since she realized she had started to fall for her best friend, about a year ago, she had made a conscious effort to keep it as secret as possible. She would literally count the amount of time she spent looking at her, or how many times she could make physical contact in a day without it being suspicious. It was six, apparently, for the day she reached for the seventh Mako had raised one of is shark looking eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Well" she said, the alcohol making it hard to make sense "I have already dated Mako so it is kind of unfair"

"Oh come on!" Bolin said, "It's a game. Imagine you never dated him or maybe that you would… I don't know, get back together or something" she did what was most scared of at that moment, she turned and looked at Korra. The blue-eyed girl was frozen in place, something similar to panic in her eyes. Did she know? Asami tried to calm herself. She was Asami-fucking-Sato and she could handle this. For a year she had concealed the biggest crush of her life, she was the top student of the whole engineering faculty and she had won a Mixed Martial Arts tournament a month ago. She could do this shit smoothly.

"Well, I'd have to say Korra then" she smiled at the other girl, trying to be as suave and natural as possible "I'd be far more exciting than dating sharkbrows here again" Bolin laughed and his brother frowned. She felt like she had succeeded, at least until she looked at her female friend. The look on the southerner's face was hard to read. Her mouth was a tiny bit open but definitely leaning towards a smile. Her eyes were glossy, but that was most likely the alcohol. Her eyebrows were raised, as in excitement. She tried to say something but remained quiet. The next person to speak was neither of them.

"Well guys" Mako said, stretching his arms and leaning hard on his seat "I think its time to call it quits before I get any more embarrassed" and with that they paid and left.

The road back to their dorm was pretty short and yet for the engineer it felt like an eternity. She was still trying to read Korra's expression from back at the bar. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her and she was quite literally a few centimeters away as they were both seated in the back of Mako's car. When they finally reached their destination the eldest of the brothers had to carry the other one out of the car. Bolin was already snoring.

"Well" he said "I hope you ladies can get to your rooms on your because I really doubt my bro can"

"It's okay, Mako" Asami said with a polite smile "He clearly needs you right now" when the guys left Korra turned around to look at Asami. She evidently tried to say something but quickly changed her mind and just started walking towards the building were both of their rooms were located. Asami was a nervous wreck. She thought she had played it cool at the bar, with just the perfect amount of disinterest and cocky flirting. And yet something was out of sorts.

The blue eyed's room was on the first floor and hers was on the third, so their first stop was pretty self-evident. When they reached the door to Korra's room Asami said a gentle goodnight and prepared to walk away. She couldn't. A hand held her arm. When she turned around she froze in place. There was something in the caramel skinned girl's eyes that made her heart flutter.

"Asami" she said, and the name rolled out of her tongue beautifully "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Would you actually consider dating me?" Asami cringed.

"Well… I… I wouldn't be opposed to the idea itself I mean…" she said shyly turning her face to the side. And just when she felt she couldn't blush any harder, Korra held her chin firmly with one of her hands.

"Let’s do it" Korra said and the other girl couldn't help but asking herself if that was the beer talking "I am not that drunk" she said, as if she could read the engineer's mind "I like you. I really like you. I want us to date. I thought you would never like me back but the way you looked at me tonight gave me courage to do this" she said as she cut the distance between them. The kiss tasted of beer and whisky but it was beautiful nonetheless. When it ended Asami was in shock and yet words found a way out of her mouth.

"I really like you too" she said and kissed Korra again, this time more ferociously, as she pushed the darker skinned girl against the door. Their tongues fought for dominance until Asami realized the fire in the other girl was too intense to fight allowed her to lead. She had other things in mind. As the kiss became deeper, her hands began caressing the blue-eyed's sides and the copped a feel of her ass with one hand as the other one grazed over one of her breasts.

"Wait" Korra stopped her and Asami felt sincere rage at the interruption. The southerner smiled at her as she reached for her key and opened the door.

"Is it okay to…"

"Opal is not here, remember?" she replied, almost gasping. And, as Korra pulled her into the room and began taking off her shirt, she thanked Bolin for making them play that stupid game. She thanked him about three times that very first night.


	6. Betrothed

**Prompt by: Guest (Anonymous reviewer)**

_Korra, since she's technically a tribal princess, is betrothed to her dad's friend's child. She automatically assumes it's a boy, and she's depressed by it despite the fact her parents had accepted her coming out, but is surprised when she meets the lovely and beautiful Asami Sato. (No Avatar, but with bending! AU) (NOTE: I am considering Tonraq as chief of the Northern Water tribe)_

"Korra" her father, Tonraq, said, looking into her eyes with a severity she seldom saw in him "I am not only your father, but the chief of our tribe. This is something I have already decided upon. You will do as I say"

"But dad I don't want to…"

"You will" he said, turning away from her as he began to exit the room "Hiroshi will be here tomorrow with his kid. I need you on your best behavior" when the door closed with a loud thud the blue eyed girl let out a scream she had been holding in ever since her father had began speaking and buried her head on her pillow. How come she was suddenly supposed to marry? How come she was now expected to marry Hiroshi Sato's son? She had known the old man, a friend of her family for years, but she had not met this… offspring of his who was supposed to be a great engineer and inherit Future Industries when his father retired.

What infuriated her most was that, after how hard it was for her to tell her parents that she liked girls, they would get her betrothed to a man. They had both appeared very accepting at the time, telling her they loved her either way and that they would let her pursue her own happiness. This was everything but that. She understood the importance of the engagement; the Northern Water Tribe was in need of several constructions and technological advances that Hiroshi's company could provide. If it had been a woman she would probably not be complaining.

 

\--------

 

"Al least try to smile a bit" her mother, Senna, said, "That face is not how you want to remember the day you met your fiancé"

"I'll try not to scare him away" Korra replied with the fakest smile ever plastered on her face.

" **Him**?" her mother asked, looking at her with questioning eyes. Before any sort of doubt could be dissipated the door to the main hall opened and, along several servants and escorts, entered Tonraq and Hiroshi. She recognized the businessman for his mustache. Along them was a young woman whose beauty made the caramel skinned girl blush in anticipation. She had eyes of light green and porcelain skin. Her features were delicate but, at the same time, strong. One could guess her slim and fit figure even under the red winter coat she was wearing. Her wavy raven black hair fell over her shoulders, not a single strand out of place. Korra could not help but wonder who this girl was.

"Korra, Senna, it is a pleasure to see you after all this time" Hiroshi said, making a small bow that both women returned "I have to say I am thrilled we have reached this agreement"

"It is certainly fortunate" Tonraq added, looking at his daughter. He was having a wonderful time looking at her flustered face.

"Hello, Korra" the pale beauty said smiling at her "It is a pleasure to finally meet you"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," Korra said, still asking herself about the identity of the other girl.

"My father did not exaggerate when he spoke of how beautiful you were" the way she phrased it confused Korra even further. Where was Hiroshi's son?

"So, father, when will I meet this heir that I am to marry?" Korra asked, a smug look on her face as she looked at the Northern Water Tribe Chief. He laughed.

"Heiress would be more appropriate, sweetie" he said "And that's her right there"

"Wait, what?" the blue eyed girl yelped as she looked back to the one in the red coat.

"Oh, dear, I forgot you haven't actually met" Hiroshi said, laughing lightly "Korra, this is my daughter and heir Asami" the alluded one smiled and gently held the other girl's hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss upon it.

"Once again, it is a pleasure" and so it all clicked in her mind. Her father knew. He knew she was expecting a man and didn't correct her. He had actually respected her sexual orientation but did not miss the chance to mess with her. She looked at her dad and saw a smirk on his lips. She was about to get mad when she remembered the general panorama: there was an extremely hot, intelligent and charming woman in front of her. And she was to marry her.

There was certainly nothing to be mad about.


	7. Worried

**Prompt by: Fred**

_Asami hears about Korra getting crushed by Kuvira before "The Reunion" and worries_

For the third time that night she hit her head against the desk. There were so many things she had to do but her mind was not in her office. She absentmindedly reached for the first drawer and opened it, still not raising her face; she extracted a letter and closed the compartment. Finally, Asami removed her face from her desk and looked at the piece of paper in her hands. She had read it so many times and yet it had never held the same meaning as it did that very day. The handwriting was clumsy and there were two spots were the ink was smudged. The first one came with the letter; the second one was caused by one of her tears as she had read it for the very first time. She liked to think the same thing had happened to Korra while writing it. Having that tear there, frozen in time, made her feel like she had a piece of her beloved friend with her. 

The news of her fight with Kuvira had been unnerving. She had been worried sick about the girl for three years and more so now that she had been officially missing for several months. Was she okay? Asami pondered once and again, this time looking at the ceiling. Was she able to go into the Avatar state now? If she could not, that would explain why she lost against the so-called "Great Uniter". The CEO felt her hands sweating and her right leg twitching. There were tears at the corners of her eyes that she did not want to spill. 

The engineer wanted to leave everything behind and go to Zaofu. She wanted to see her friend with the same intensity as her body wanted oxygen. But she couldn't go. Not only because of her work, reconstructing almost an entire city was certainly not an easy task, but because she didn't know if Korra would want to see her and knowing that hurt like hell. That thought alone had haunted her for three whole years and stolen many of her nights. Asami had wanted to go to the Southern Water Tribe many times. She could just hop into one of her airships and leave, and see her, and be with her. But she couldn't. Korra had not wanted the heiress to go with her; had rejected the offer without a second thought. The Avatar had not said she needed her, not even in her letter. If she wanted her there then she would say it right? So she should wait… Shouldn't her? She should wait until Korra was ready.

There was a loud thud when her head hit the desk once more. She was crying. No sense in keeping it a secret from the world of from herself. She missed the southerner with all her heart. Her smiles, her laughter, her scent, her eyes, her arms, her back, her voice… Her feelings were all over the place and, in that moment in time, Asami Sato did what she normally did not allow herself to: she broke down. 

It was Korra, right? She had made it through the poison. She could beat Kuvira, right? 

Right? 

The engineer would have done anything to get an answer to that question. 


	8. Asami tries her hardiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is here and as stand-alone piece as well. The nickname “Satobot” was borrowed from wegglebots’ story “The Engineer’s guide to dating the Avatar”.

**Prompt by: DDcrAsH**

_Asami tries her hardiest to get korra to fall in love with her. Will she prevail? Or will their friendship be ruined?_

To say she had immediately realized the nature of her feelings would be giving her far too much credit. No, Asami was not able to comprehend the way she felt for a pretty long while. And by long I mean at least a year since the emotion first awoke in her. However, when she was finally able to put a name to the blushes and the butterflies, things didn't become any easier. As a matter of fact, they became increasingly harder.

It had been a normal Friday night, the both of them on the couch of Korra's living room watching The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (extended cut, of course) when Korra had turned to look at her and simply said:

"Satobot" Asami raised an eyebrow at the word and Korra giggled "That is the perfect nickname for you. You are always making these little machines and you are so crazy about robots and those thingies… Satobot" she said again and laughed at loud, proud of her own imagination.

"Was that what you were thinking all along?" she said, scrunching her eyebrows at her friend as the movie progressed.

"Well, dear Satobot, I think about you quite a lot" Asami turned her head away to hide the blush. And that was it, the gears in her head finally started turning. Korra and her had been best friends for years but, for the last months, their interactions had become something else. Flirtatious maybe. And it gave her a weird but nice feeling; it caused a warm sensation that, sometimes, reached parts of her body that would make her embarrassed to talk about. So it hit her, like a bus. More like train; or perhaps several trains. I am in love with her, she told herself, it makes so much sense.

Now that she was fully aware of what was going on in her heart, every time she saw her best friend she became a nervous wreck and Korra was beginning to notice. She would ask her if she was okay, she would hold her arm and put her face way to close to hers. She enjoyed it, there was no sense in denying it, but it was too much.

And so one night, while she was studying for a final, she came to a conclusion: she was going to make this happen. She was going to make Korra fall for her as hard as she had fallen for the caramel skinned girl if it was the last thing she did in the world. She was Asami Sato: honor student, certified genius, heiress to a billionaire company, black belt and winner of the "Who's the hottest girl in Republic City High?" poll three years in a row. She could do this. And so she did what Asami Sato did best: she made a plan.

**The Satobot's plan to get Korra to fall for her**

**1) Be charming at all times.**

For the first week of her plan she would make sure she got every single door open for Korra. She would offer to carry her things in the hallway and even paid for her lunch a couple of times. Korra asked her if everything was okay, if she thought that she was mad at her or something (which of course she wasn't, I mean, you are my best **friend** in the whole wide world – the word friend stung like a bee in her chest by the way).

But she managed to keep her cool and say the line she had been practicing in front of the mirror for about an hour the night before: "No, Korra, it's nothing like that. I just thought it was about damn time someone treated you like the gorgeous girl you are" when the words left her mouth she could not believe how incredible it had sounded. Of course she was, generally, a major flirt with the boys but this was different. This was Korra, her best friend and largest crush ever. And so, when the blue-eyed girl blushed and walked away while whispering a shy thank you she felt like raising a fist in the air as a sign of victory. But she was Asami Sato and she had to keep her cool, so she calmly jogged ahead of Korra and opened the door for her.

"After you, gorgeous" she said as she flipped her hair over she shoulder with her free hand.

**2) Get her some presents that show how much you care and how much you can spend.**

Asami had money, that was no secret, but even if she had a very expensive car she was never one to flagrantly state how much of a billionaire her father actually was. Sometimes, when people asked her about it, she wouldn't actually know what to answer. Not only because it actually made her a bit uncomfortable (for how do you explain that you dad actually owns an island) but because she really did not know. However, as part of her plan, she wanted to show Korra that she could take care of her.

The first day of the second stage of her plan she got Korra a little plushie. It was a scruffy white dog, which looked a lot like Naga, the blue-eyed girl's pet Labrador. When asked about the reason behind the present Asami simply shrugged and said: "I saw it an thought of you" and then walked away.

The second day she got her a CD of her favorite band, Blue October, that was really hard to get. Korra's eyes widened when she saw it.

"How… How did you?" she said, holding the object in her trembling hands.

"I was at the CD Store and saw it" she smiled as they entered the classroom. Of course she was not going to tell Korra she actually had the CD bought and brought to her all the way from Texas in one of her father's private jets, "You like that band don't you, Korra?"

"Only my favorite band ever! You are awesome, Satobot!" the girl yelped as she hugged her friend's waist form behind.

"A-A-Any…" she couldn't say her line while being held by Korra so she escaped her grasp before finally saying "Anything for you" Korra walked away with the CD in her hands and sat down, a look on her face that Asami couldn't quite understand.

The third and final present was a bracelet. She had it custom made by one of the finest jewelers in the city and had paid extra to have it ready as soon as possible. It was made of silver (she had originally considered white gold but had deflected from the idea because it was, maybe, a bit too fancy) and had a Water Tribe symbol carved in a sapphire in it. Now, how can I give her this without being creepy? She thought as she walked towards her locker. Asami, however, was about to find out that sometimes fate worked in her favor.

"ASAMI!" there was a scream and, as she turned around, she received a crushing hug "They named me Most Valuable Player in the volleyball team!" the blue-eyed girl said as she nuzzled the other one's neck. The raven-haired girl took a silent sniff and enjoyed Korra's scent. She lost herself for a bit but quickly regained her composure and spoke.

"That… That's great" she said sincerely happy. They stopped hugging and Asami saw the pure joy in her best friend's eyes.

"I can't believe it. I just… Wow…"

"Well, you are pretty amazing on the court, Korra" she replied and felt, suddenly, the weight of the bracelet in her pocket "I think I have just the thing to congratulate you" as she fetched the rectangular box from her pocket her brain did a thing "I was going to give you this for your birthday in three weeks but well, now seems like the perfect moment" she handed the caramel skinned girl the case and waited for her to open it. Thank god I am a genius she told herself, thanking her instincts for that last sentence.

"This is awesome, Satobot" the other girl laughed as she held the box. When she opened it she couldn't believe her own eyes "Oh my god! This is so beautiful! How… When… "

"Just let me put it on you" Asami said as she grabbed the bracelet and strapped in on her friend's hand "It looks better on you than I thought"

"I can't believe this day just keeps getting better and better" she blushed and hugged Asami once more. The heiress took one more silent sniff before breaking the gesture.

"Walk me to my locker?" she said with a wink.

"My pleasure" Korra replied.

**3) Make sure she knows just how hot you are.**

It was a party at Mako and Bolin's, nothing very fancy, but this was her chance. The two brothers, along Korra and Asami, had been friends for years. Mako and Asami had dated for a while but it didn't quite work out. Then he dated Korra, which didn't work either. They were glad they had been able to put all that drama behind them and, when the awkwardness wore off, they were even better friends. So when Bolin said they were organizing a gathering at their place she was more than happy to attend.

When she parked her car in front of the building she took the biggest breath she had taken in her life and took a last look at herself in the mirror. Oh my god, she thought, I look amazing. She smiled at her own reflection and tried to scare away the little voice that kept telling her eyeliner was clumsily done. Of course it wasn't. She knew make up like she knew engines: like the back of her fucking hand. She was wearing the skinniest black jeans she owned with a simple red tank top that fit her like it was painted on her body. Her black boots were her favorite part of the ensemble, mainly because they made her butt look great.

As she walked up the stairs she looked at her cellphone once more and read Korra's message again. IM HERE, it said, BORING WITHOUT U. HURRY. So she knocked on the door and waited. When Mako opened the door his jaw was centimeters way form hitting the ground.

"A-A-Asami" he managed to say, coughing a bit to hide his embarrassment "You… Ehm… You look great, come in"

"Thanks, Mako" she smiled, picturing a similar reaction from the girl she had dressed up for. When she entered the apartment there were many eyes on her but she couldn't find the only pair she really wanted to be seen by that night. She tried to keep her cool as she walked towards where she was almost completely sure she would find Korra: the kitchen.

"And so… I really don't know what is going on but…" she could hear the caramel skinned girl's voice and wondered what she was talking about. She would never find out, for in the exact moment Korra's eyes fell on her she became silent. Opal, Bolin's girlfriend and the person who the southerner was talking to, didn't notice her entrance and just stared at the dark skinned girl with confusion on her eyes.

"Hey" Asami said, waving her hand. Opal turned around and with a knowing look on her face that the heiress preferred to ignore.

"Sami, hey" the blue-eyed girl said scratching the back of her head and blushing furiously "You… Ehm... You just got here right? I… Well…"

Jackpot.

**4) Make sure she is really into girls because if not things could become really awkward.**

It was on that very same party that Asami found a chance to accomplish this part of the plan. They had been talking in the kitchen for quite a while and it was fun and perfect and everything she expected. Opal was a great friend to both and, actually, made the whole being-in-a-room-with-your-crush-thing easier for Asami. However, she had a plan to fulfill and when their friend left to dance with her boyfriend, she found a chance to put the next step into motion.

"Hey, Korra" Asami said, using every ounce of confidence she had left to hold her friend's hand "Honor me with a dance?"

"Oh" the blue-eyed said as she smiled and turned her face away. Was that a gigantic blush? Well, it could be the light. Korra looked back at her and almost whispered "Sure" and so they went, hand in hand, to where everyone was dancing: the living room. It was a small space and it was crowded but they had managed to find a spot for them. What music was playing? She didn't even care; she just danced to the beat of her heart, which was, of course, pounding like crazy. That was when she felt it: Korra's hands were on her hips and their faces were excruciatingly close.

"I didn't say it before but… Ehm…" she looked away and held harder on the sides of Asami's body "You look awesome"

"Thanks" she replied with a warm smile as she held her friend's chin with one of her hands to force her to look her in the eyes "You look awesome too" there was fire in her body and she would have loved to just kiss Korra right there. But it was too soon. They danced like that, their bodies almost plastered to each other, for a good while. Asami put the other girl to the test several times, putting their faces really close and doing the sexiest moves she knew. The blue-eyed girl blushed and made some moves of her own, sometimes even holding her or touching her in a very suggestive manner. It was all sweaty and perfect until Korra said she had to go to the bathroom. When she came back the spell was broken and they just sat with their friends and talked for the rest of the night. She wasn't still completely sure that Korra **was** into girls but she didn't seem uncomfortable with being in a compromising position with one and did recognize the hotness that was Asami Sato. She was going to call this a win.

**4.5) Make sure you have not frightened her with your dance and maybe ruined your friendship forever.**

This step was not originally in the plan, however, after the party at the boy's house, Korra began avoiding her. She was mortified. When she started to plan things out she barely gave any thought to the possibility that she might scare the blue-eyed girl away. She had pondered, for a while, over the slight chance that this crush could ruin their friendship but had quickly discarded the thought by thinking that their bond was too strong and that, in any case, she could just tell Korra she was imagining things and gear things down bit by bit until all flirting efforts were left in anecdotes. But she was worried now that she had maybe overestimated the strength of their friendship. Was Korra disgusted by her now? Was she mad?

She needed to find out as soon as possible.

Her first thought was talking to Opal. She had not forgotten that little piece of the conversation between her and Korra she caught the night of the party. Maybe that had something to do with what was happening to the caramel skinned girl. She approached her casually after class one day and noticed, right away, she looked suddenly startled at the sight of her.

"Hey, Asami" she said. Opal was a great friend and the raven-haired had always found in her something really soothing. The Beifong girl always seemed to calm, collected and in peace. And yet, in that moment, she looked like a real nervous wreck "I-I-Is there… Ehm… Hi!"

"Opal" she said, trying to sound as collected as she could "What's going on with Korra?" and it was in her eyes that she saw that the other girl definitely knew the answer to that question.

"With K-Korra?" she stuttered "Nothing at all" she turned away; her eyes probably looking for Bolin so she could run away.

"I know you know. Please, its… It's killing me" she extended her arm and held her friend's shoulder. She was scared that she had ruined everything. If Korra did not want her in her life anymore she didn't know what the hell she was going to do "Is she… Is she mad at me?" it was the look on the heiress' eyes that made Opal melt. She sighted and spoke with her regular tone.

"She told me not to tell you… But I can't see you like this" she smiled "Korra is really nervous around you and well… She… She thinks she sort of has a crush on you" the world stopped moving for a moment and Asami's mouth fell open as her eyes opened as much as they could.

"She… What?"

"She wants to sort things out in her head before she talks to you. She said and I quote 'There is something wrong with me Opal, I have to calm the fuck down before I drive her away'"

"I cannot believe this" Asami said, finally letting go of her friend's shoulder which she hadn't really realized she was still grasping.

"So" Opal said with a smug grin in her lips "If your reaction right now is any indication I must say that I was right"

"Wait, what?"

"You two have always had this… How does Bolin call it? Unspoken romantic chemistry, yeah that's it. And at the party you were just so flirty with her and she was a puddle" she laughed, remembering Korra's stupid face when she had laid eyes on the eldest girl that night "I don't blame her I mean... If I wasn't with Bolin I might have jumped you right then and there" she winked and giggled.

"Oh" Asami managed to say as she covered herself with her own arms, rubbing her forearms in a nervous fashion.

"Go get her then" Opal said "She's at the gym right now, she always does weights when…"

"When she is troubled. Yeah, I know" she turned, ready to run to her newfound destination but, before she set off, she turned around and looked at her friend with the sincerest of smiles upon her face "Thanks" she said "Gigantic thanks"

"Just go, lover girl" the green-eyed girl with a grin.

**5) Tell her**

She walked the halls of the school with and confidence she thought lost. Opal's words were the greatest inspiration in the world and the biggest source of strength she had ever found. When she came into view of the gym's door her heart skipped a beat. This is it, Satobot, she thought, go get your Korra. She pushed the door open and looked around. There were a couple of guys using the machines and a girl in the elliptical. And then, on the right wing of the gym was Korra.

She looked so hot that Asami had to take a deep breath just to calm the fuck down.

She was wearing a blue top and matching tight shorts and her six-pack was in plain view. The heiress was fully aware that her friend had a rocking body. She had to, since she was part of the wrestling **and** the volleyball teams so she spent quite some time exercising. But she had never seen her so… So… Was there even a word for that? Asami was there for a reason though, not to stand there and stare at Korra doing weights. One more deep breath and she walked towards her best friend.

"Korra" she said, using every ounce of her strength to keep her cool. The alluded girl raised her eyes and almost dropped the weight on her face.

"S-Satobot" she yelped, sitting up abruptly "What are you doing here?"

"Came here to see you, obviously" she said, walking closer the southerner "I have something I need to talk to you about"

"I am… Well… I am kinda busy so… Ehm… Can it wait?" she asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"No" Asami replied dryly "It cannot"

"Oh…" Korra lowered her gaze and blushed lightly "What… What is it then?"

"I'm mad at you," she teased. The blue-eyed raised her head and looked at her in panic. She regretted her tone and softened it as she spoke the following words "You have been avoiding me".

"I'm sorry I just have…. A lot in my head" Asami did her move. She moved a hand to Korra's chin and raised her gaze until there were blue eyes upon her green ones. Then she leaned over her so that their faces were as close as they could be without touching. This is it, she told herself, now tell her that… The thought was lost in her mind. Korra brought her hands to Asami's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was magic. The moment their lips collided a spark ignited in both. It was a chaste touch, innocent and beautiful. Neither of them moved their mouths, they just connected and remained still. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes as if for the very first time.

"Is this real?" Asami asked with a teardrop in the corner of her left eye. Korra's hand wiped it away.

"I don't know" she laughed, "I can't believe you didn't pull away"

"I can't believe you kissed me"

"Can I do it again, please?" Korra asked with a silly grin plastered on her face and beautiful shiny blue eyes.

"Not if I do it first"

This kiss was not as soft. Their lips moved and their tongues danced and there was some hair pulling and a couple of soft moans involved. When Asami almost grabbed the other girl's breast she knew she had to stop. When they pulled away she took a second to look at the other people in the gym from the corner of her eye. The girl was oblivious but the guys were staring. They had probably given them quite the show.

"I think those guys are looking at us," Korra said, making sure to keep her voice low.

"Go change. I'll wait outside" the caramel skinned girl smiled and pecked her light on the lips.

"Ok, Satobot".

**6) Enjoy the awesome and sexy relationship you know you two are going to have (have sex).**

"Welcome to my humble home" Asami said as she opened the door and let Korra in. The Sato Mansion was not only luxurious, enormous and legendary in town, but it was also intimidating. Korra shuddered as she looked at the paintings in the walls, at the fireplace, at the dinning hall, at… Well, at everything. They usually hanged in Korra's apartment, mainly because she lived by herself –for her parents resided in the south from where the blue-eyed girl came from- but also because it was by far comfier than Asami's house. It was unspoken among them that when they were to do something together it was at Korra's. However, since they had started dating, the raven-haired girl had wanted to bring her girlfriend to her house. There were, of course, two reasons for it. The first was that at her girlfriend's apartment Naga, her dog, was always staring at them when they made out and it was creeping her out. Even when they closed the door the white lab would scratch it and whine. The second reason was because she had a giant bed and a hot tub. So… Well… Yeah.

"Let's go upstairs before you faint from excess of finesse" the heiress joked.

"Yes please" Korra replied, "This is too much for a southern girl like me" they linked hands and walked up the stairs towards the TV room. They were planning on having pizza and watching a movie. Hiroshi, Asami's father, was away, and she had sent the help home for the weekend. So… Well… Yeah.

They watched The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (extended cut, of course) and ate and giggled and cuddled and hugged. About half way into the movie Asami got her moves on. She placed her hair on the side of her face and moved her head to show off her creamy white neck. Then she pressed her breasts together by pushing her arms against the sides of her chest.

"Korra" she said in a sultry voice. The alluded one turned around and blushed, her eyes shifting from the other girl's eyes to her breasts nervously.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Do you really like me?" she asked, moving closer to the blue-eyed.

"Of course" Korra replied immediately "I like you a lot"

"The how come you are not touching me right now?" all shyness was gone from the southerner's eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched together in determination and her eyes lost all innocence. The heiress was frozen in place. She had never imagined this reaction from Korra. She thought she would be all shy and slow like she had been for the last three weeks but this was both unexpected and arousing. The caramel skinned girl licked her lips and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. The other girl felt something burn between her legs. That was when Korra pulled hard on the side of Asami's face and brought their faces together in a hard kiss.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this" Korra said as she bit her neck. Asami moaned and closed her eyes "I have been holding back for quite a while… How are you so hot?" the green-eyed gently pushed away her girlfriend and looked her in the eyes.

"Wait… You've been holding back? I thought you were like… Shy…"

"Me? I thought I would drive you away if I let go!" she replied, blushing lightly and turning away "I guess I still have a hard time believing that you feel the same way I do its just that…" Asami cut her off with a kiss.

"Let go, babe," she said, " _Destroy me_ "

"Gladly"

The next morning, when she could barely move, Asami Sato would wonder what the source of her pain was. It was not until she looked to her side and saw Korra's naked frame that she remembered the night they had shared. As she reached to cup her girlfriend's cheek, the younger girl suddenly opened her eyes and held her hand.

"Hey there" she said with a smirk "I've been awake for a while, I could feel you staring" Asami blushed.

"Oh, well…" she was cut off by a pair of lips crushing against hers.

"Can I destroy you again?" Korra asked with puppy dog eyes completely inappropriate for the question she had made. Asami laughed and moved closer to the other girl as she tangled their legs together.

"Yes, please"


	9. Date and press

**Prompt by: ANeonChicken**

_Oh how about one where Korra and Asami are going out on a date at a restaurant but the press is there and Korra and Asami try to figure out how to finish their date in privacy._

Thinking back it was probably a stupid idea going to Kwong's Cuisine. Not only was it one of the most popular fancy restaurants in Republic City but she also was known to go there quite often. The press had once made a fuss about a picture they took of her there back when she was dating Mako. She could still recall the headline of one of the tabloids: Heiress to Future Industries mingles with Pro Bending rising star. They hadn't even put her name; back then she was only her father's daughter. Now she was the appointed CEO, a public figure and, apparently, an idiot.

The paparazzi were a common occurrence in her life. However, in the last three years, they hadn't been such a big problem. She barely had any life apart from work so chances of her doing something outrageous where quite thin. The most embarrassing thing they had captured her doing was snoozing on a park bench in the Avatar Korra Park. "Did Asami Sato bit more than she could chew when she took over the family business?" had been as the tittle of the photo. The truth was she had fallen asleep while reading a fantasy novel Jinora had given her to get her mind of work. All it had done was remind her of Korra for the protagonist was from the Southern Water Tribe. Mako had laughed at the picture and Meelo had mentioned that even sleeping on a park bench she looked classier than anyone else. So she wasn't really bothered.

She and Korra had been dating for only three weeks when the first picture –of them kissing at the gazebo in Air Temple Island- appeared on the papers and forced them to come out. The reactions were, overall, supportive, and both of them were extremely happy. Even their shared ex-boyfriend had congratulated them. And so, since there had been no negative effects to either of them caused by the presence of the press, she had been careless in avoiding them. That night, on their one-month anniversary, when the journalists started appearing, she had regretted ever being so naive.

"Asami, you look amazing tonight," Korra said blushing. The CEO smiled and held her girlfriend's hand.

"You already said it like four times tonight, sweetie" the Avatar giggled nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well… Ehm… I… I am going to kiss you now" she replied, trying to divert the other girl's attention from her repeated compliment. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Asami's in a gentle touch.

Flash.

They broke the kiss.

Flash.

They looked to their right.

Flash.

They noticed the three cameras.

Flash.

The questions began.

"Avatar Korra, Miss Sato! Is this dinner in celebration of the one-month anniversary of your Spirit World vacation?"

"Miss Sato, is being the Avatar's girlfriend a full time job? How do you balance it with your company?"

"Avatar Korra, how do you manage the rumors about Miss Sato cheating on you with Mako?"

"Is it true that you moved in together?"

"Have you considered the negative impact your relationship might have in the children that admire you both? Aren't you concerned that your sinful ways…"

Okay, that was it. She could handle the inappropriate questions, the cheating rumors and the assumptions. But she was not going to sit and listen to intolerance and stupidity. This was her one-month anniversary with her girlfriend. She was not going to take shit from that so-called reporter. Asami was about to yell at them when the Avatar intervened.

"Hey" she said calmly but loud enough for the journalists to shut up "I will answer what you asked so listen before I get into the Avatar State and destroy this fine establishment" she took a deep breath and began talking again "Yes it is. Asami is a genius and she can handle anything. I heard them and they are not true. Not yet but we probably will eventually. And, to they guy that thinks calling us sinful is appropriate, you should really get out of here before I lose my temper"

There was silence for about three seconds in which the southerner honestly thought she had beaten the press. And then…

Flash.

"How is the relationship going? How is it to be in a committed relationship after being friends for four years?"

"Has your role as the Avatar made it difficult to see each other?"

"What about the rumors of her cheating on you with Bolin?"

"Would you move to the Sato Mansion or live together on Air Temple Island?"

"Do you think threatening me is an appropriate thing to do, Avatar Korra, because I believe that…"

"PLEASE!" Asami yelled, "We are trying to enjoy our dinner and we don't have much time. We are meeting Mako and Wu for a double date in half an hour at the Mover Theatre…" all of the reporters froze in place. And so did Korra. The CEO congratulated her quick mind. She opened her eyes in feigned regret and took a hand to her mouth "Oops! I was not supposed to out them just yet. I am so sorry, please don't go pester them, I bet they are already there…"

Flash.

And just like that they were gone. Asami sighted and relaxed on her seat.

"So, what will you be having? Because I am dying to try the salmon…"

"Babe" Korra said as she held the other woman's arm gently "Did you really just lie like that to the reporters just to get them off our back?"

"I would have very much preferred to have you beat them up, but it would be very bad for our reputation" she answered politely and smiled her businesswoman smile "Believe me, Korra, if I had thought of any other way rather than violence or lies I would have applied it" she added with a more sincere gesture on her face.

"I just feel bad for Mako and Wu" Korra laughed "Mainly because they _are_ at the movers right now"

"I will have to apologize to them later. For now, please, I am starving, sweetie, pick something"

"Oh, the salmon sounds great" Korra grinned and kissed her girlfriend hard on the lips.

The photos on the tabloids the next day had the most amusing titles and neither Korra not Asami were in any of them. The raven-haired girl apologized to her friends with an actual double date that Mako insisted, several times, was anything but that.


	10. Cop Korra and speeding Asami

**Prompt by: jdc6**

_Modern au where korra is a cop and she pulls over asami and then the talk and she scores a date with Asami_

Korra looked at the rearview mirror once again and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. That had been quite a boring night. When she joined the Republic City Police Force she certainly expected something different. But she somehow ended up as Highway Patrol. And so there she was, another night waiting for someone to do something stupid so she could cuff them and take them to the station. She closed her eyes for a moment when the sound of a car engine brought her back to the world of the living. She looked through the window and saw a red sports car speeding towards her and disappearing into the night in a flash. She didn't need a machine to tell her that it was going way over the speed limit.

"At last some action!" she told herself as she started her siren and began chasing the other vehicle. It took her a little while to catch up to the other car. It was an expensive vehicle and the person driving it seemed to be a woman, her black hair moving with the wind "This is the Highway Patrol" she said over the speaker "Pull over"

A part of her didn't want the other car to stop right away, chasing it had been quite a blast, but it did. She parked behind it and exited her patrol, leaving the high lights on to illuminate the scene.

"Are you aware of how fast you were going?" she asked without looking at the driver. She really didn't expect her to have such a sexy voice.

"Oh, officer, I am so sorry. I just saw the highway empty and got a bit carried away," she said and Korra finally took a look at her. It was not easy to see, for the only light present were the lights of her patrol car, but something was pretty evident: she was ridiculously gorgeous. She had porcelain skin and raven black hair that was perfectly curved around her face. Her green eyes seemed to have a light of her own and her makeup, while simple, was delicately and thoughtfully done.

"Mmm… Well… " She stumbled over her words as she stood at the side of the woman "Documents, please" she managed to say with her cop voice. Or, at least, she was hoping she had been able to.

"Of course, officer…" the driver looked at the policewoman's name tag and smiled as she read the name "Korra" she said with a smile as she searched for the required elements and handed them over to the officer.

"Thanks" the dark-skinned woman replied as she looked at the driver's license in her hands. Her name was Asami Sato, she was 22 years old, she lived in a very wealthy area of the city and… Wait… Asami… Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato's daughter? As in the heiress to Future Industries? As in the richest of the rich? As in…

"Yeah" the black haired woman said guessing why the officer was looking so hard at her documents "I am Hiroshi Sato's daughter"

"I would be more careful if I were you" Korra said handing back Asami's credentials. She was having a hard time believing that the woman she had just pulled over was really the Asami Sato "Your father is a very public figure and even something small like a speeding ticket could very well lead to…"

"I know" the heiress sighted "I got arrested once for… Ehm… Vandalism and the press made quite a fuss about it. The cop that arrested me gave so many interviews that he kind of became a celebrity," she lightly snorted and Korra's heart melted at the sound.

"Interviews?" the officer recalled. That was something Korra would not really like. She wasn't one to give rich people any kind of special treatment. However, even something as stupid as a speeding ticket could bring the press to her door. She glanced at Asami and froze in place. The other woman was nervously playing with her hair, light green eyes looking into her blue ones. There was tension all over the heiress' face. It seemed getting pulled over was a big deal for her.

Asami was really tense but not because of the speeding ticket. She could pay it easily and, even if the press was going to pester her a while, it was not something she could not handle. The reason why she was currently a wreck was the simple fact that officer Korra was breathtakingly beautiful. How do you ask out a police officer?

"Well" Asami finally said with a provocative grin, "I have an idea how we can both get out of this quite easily"

"I'm listening" the officer said with a crooked smile. She was certainly not a dirty cop, but it was just a speeding ticket and… Well… That woman was just unbelievable.

"Let me take you out for a date and apologize for speeding" she winked and Korra finally let the blush she was holding to appear on her face "No interviews for either of us and I will probably end up paying more than the ticket is worth"

"Look I usually don't do this and under any other circumstance I would arrested you for trying to get out of this by flirting…"

"Buuuuuuut…" Asami interrupted, stretching the vowel as long as she could.

"But no one got hurt and the highway is empty as fuck and… You are hot as hell," she said almost in a whisper. Korra was so proud of the tiny blush appearing in Asami's cheeks.

"So…" the heiress coughed to clear her throat and spoke with a sultry tone when she regained composure "Here is my card" she said as she handed Korra said document. The policewoman held it between her hands and could actually feel how expensive the paper was "Call me so I can save your number and well… Kiki's at seven tomorrow?"

"Kiki's at seven tomorrow it is" she replied, thinking on how she was going to have to dig her closet inside out to find an outfit to fit such a fancy restaurant.

"I'll take it easy now, officer Korra"

"You better" and with that the green-eyed rode away at a moderate, and legal, speed.

Korra sighted as her arms fell, limp, at the side of her body. Her eyes were still looking at the road. That night had certainly turned out far more interesting than she had originally anticipated. She held Asami's card between her hands and remembered the woman's wink. Yeah… Far more interesting.


	11. A shared ex-lover

**Prompt by: Annony**

_While at a club/bar, both Korra and Asami encounter their ex-Mako. Desperate to make him leave they both pretend to date...(They don't know each other at all, and so the encounter goes, after they meet at the bar, like, "don't look now but here comes my ex, he's been stalking me all night." "Yeah tell me about it" "would u mind pretending to be my date" "yea sure no problem", or something like that._

Could this night get any worse? Korra asked herself as she emptied yet another drink. She couldn't really remember how much she had drunk but it didn't really matter. She had gone to the club with two of her friends in what was supposed to be a girl's night out. And yet, when Opal and Jinora had picked her up from her apartment they were both with their boyfriends. It was not that she didn't like Bolin and Kai but she sure didn't like to be the single friend in a sea of couples. When she and Mako broke up things had been weird in the group and right when they were being normal again she had been thrown into the most awkward of nights out. She sat alone in the bar, drinking her misery away. That was when she saw him: the boy with the shark like eyebrows. Her ex-boyfriend. Apparently it could get worse.

Korra did her best to hide herself from him but she was pretty sure he had seen her. There was that defensive look on his eyes and that nervous coughing she knew way too well: he was in evasive mode. She wanted to disappear from the world but leaving the bar alone, while her ex roamed the premises was just too sad. That was when she saw _her_. Two stools away from where she was seated was another young woman, also by herself, and she was nervously fidgeting with her hair. If she was going to stay in that place any longer she might as well talk to her. Well, here goes nothing…

"Hey" she said and the girl turned around in what seemed like slow motion. She had shiny green eyes, black wavy hair and smooth white skin. She was drop dead gorgeous and Korra reprimanded herself for drowning in her misery and not noticing her sooner.

"Hey" the raven-haired girl replied with a smile, her eyes still a bit nervous.

"Are you by yourself?" she asked and saw how a tiny blush appeared on the other woman's face.

"Well I had a date but… She kinda didn't show up" it took Korra a while to register that the green-eyed had said she.

"Oh" the southerner said without realizing it. The other girl sighted and looked away, probably used to people reacting negatively to her sexual orientation. They lived in a pretty close-minded city, which was probably the reason her date never arrived "I'm Korra" the caramel-skinned finally said, smiling and offering a handshake.

"I'm Asami" she replied as she accepted the gesture. The blue-eyed woman noticed that even if her hands were incredibly soft they had several callouses. Those were hands of a feminine but hard working individual. She liked it.

"So, Asami, I guess I should tell you why I find myself alone today…"

And so, for a good couple of hours they sat there and talked and drank and laughed. Korra felt really comfortable with Asami and the feeling was mutual. The southerner told the other woman about her work at the pet-store, about her rescued dog Naga, about her friends from college and about why she dropped out. Asami, on the other hand, told her about how she had finished studying engineering and was working on getting her masters degree while working on her father's company as a developer. They were polar opposites but that made the conversation so much more interesting. And that was when it happened. Korra didn't know what had gotten into Mako after two hours but he was definitely walking towards them with a decided look on his face.

"Oh no" she said, lowering her gaze. Asami looked at her with a confused expression.

"What is it?"

"My ex-boyfriend is walking this way"

"Oh my god" Asami laughed, "Can you believe my ex is also here tonight? I managed to escape him a while ago but I've seen him roaming us for quite some time. He had this look on his face. Maybe he thinks we are on a date"

"Then let's" Korra said, desperate to escape the obviously awkward conversation she was going to have with Mako when he finally reached them. She was thankful there were so many people slowing him down "Pretend to be my date. Please?"

"Pretend to be your date to avoid having to talk to your ex?" Asami asked, Korra nodded, ashamed at how idiotic the concept sounded now that she heard it from the engineer "Ok"

"Really?"

"I'd be my pleasure" the green-eyed slid closer to Korra and placed her hand over the other woman's thigh.

"Hey" Mako's voice sounded dry, nervous and uncomfortable. She looked at him with a fake smile. He was handsome as ever and his eyebrows were still ridiculous. He scratched his necks and looked sideways, probably feeling intrigued by the other woman's presence and her hand on her thigh "You two know each other?" he asked and Asami suddenly turned around, her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

"Mako?" she said and Korra fought to keep her face neutral.

"Asami, its been a while" the young man replied "Didn't think I'd ran into both of you on the same night. Kind of… Weird" This is weird all right, sharkbrows.

"Well yes it is" the raven-haired said with a sly grin as she rubbed Korra's leg "More so that we happen to be on a date"

A word has not been invented that could describe the way in which Mako's face twisted at the statement. Korra found it beautiful. She smiled her crooked smile and reached to hold Asami's waist.

"Coincidences, right?" the southerner finally said, holding back a laugh.

"Well… Yeah… I… Bo… Bolin is… I have to go… Well, bye" Mako said, not making any sense as he walked backwards. He stumbled with a few people before disappearing into the crowd.

"So" Asami said "Turns out we have a shared ex-lover"

"That was so wonderful. His face. God, his face" they both laughed out loud. When the laugher subsided Korra realized Asami's hand was still on her leg.

"So" she coughed "Its getting late and…" she moved nervously and Asami moved her hand away.

"Oh, I see" she said, regretting not having moved it earlier. Had she made it awkward? Unknown to her, Korra was actually thinking about how beautiful she was, on how the light fell on her green eyes and made them almost yellow and how her hair seemed to have life of its own. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke.

"So if you would give me your cellphone number before I leave so I can call you up and have a real date I would very much like it" Korra said with a single breath. The engineer smiled a smile that made the other woman blush.

"I'd be my pleasure" her hand came back to the blue-eyed's leg and send shivers down her spine.

"Awesome"


	12. Am I enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is M rated for sexy reasons.

**Prompt by: Anonymous**

_How about one where Korra is angry and she goes all dominant on asami (smutty of course)._

Korra was angry. She could feel steam coming out of her ears as she rode Naga back home to Asami. They had moved together a month ago, leaving Mako's family in the Sato Mansion. Returning from a council meeting to see her girlfriend was usually enough to make her happy, just the thought would bring a smile to her face. But no that day. In that particular night she was fuming and she had only one thing in mind. As soon as she opened the door she told Naga to stay in the living room. Considering what time it was the engineer was probably in her study.

Asami was, indeed, in her study, going over some blueprints for a new mover theatre downtown. It was already finished, but she was considering that maybe she could squeeze in a few more seats. She was just thinking about including a handicapped spot at the back when the door of her study burst open to reveal a very mad Korra. She immediately stood up and attempted to walk towards her, wondering what had caused her girlfriend to be so upset.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Is everything all right?" she reached for Korra but the southerner held her arm hard to keep her away "Korra?"

The Avatar looked at her girlfriend with hungry eyes. That was her woman right there, wearing a thin nightgown and a silk robe. She pulled her in for a hard kiss and relished in the moan that escaped the CEO's lips. Korra pushed back until they crushed against the desk. Without separating their lips she held Asami's legs and sat her over the table. Her hands roamed the raven-haired girl’s body all over. Finally she broke the kiss and looked at the engineer's face with satisfaction. She was breathing hard, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were a bit swollen.

"Stand up" she said as she stepped back a bit. Asami was confused. Korra was usually shy and gentle. She had kinda gotten used to being the one in control. But there was something incredibly arousing about that dominant attitude, something so sexy on the voice the Avatar was using and how her body seemed to be just the right amount of angry. She obeyed and looked slightly down at her girlfriend's eyes "Turn around". As soon as she did she felt Korra push her against the desk, her chest smashing against the table.

"K-Korra?" she said, feeling in a vulnerable position. She tried to look back but the other girl's hands held her in place.

"Stay" was all the Avatar said as she pulled up her nightgown and began rubbing her sex over her underwear. Asami was so wet. Korra smiled at the discovery and the green-eyed blushed furiously. She hadn't realized her body was reacting so intensely to her girlfriend's ministrations "Do you like this?"

"Wha… what?" Asami replied, hardly able to find her own voice.

"Do you like this?" Korra asked again, her voice turning harsher.

"I… I…" she tried to answer but the southerner pressed hard against her clit and she couldn't finish the sentence. Korra pulled down on her underwear and she could immediately feel something dripping against her leg. Before she could react there was something inside of her "Korra!" she yelped and the Avatar added a second finger. With her other hand she rubbed on Asami's clit in small circles.

"Asami you are so wet" Korra said, almost in a growl "I make you like this. You are **mine** " she bit the engineer's back lightly once and then again a bit harder. The green-eyed was so close to the edge, her hips moved in sync with the fingers inside of her and soon her walls began tightening. The caramel-skinned could feel the other one's orgasm near and had a single thought in mind. She stopped, stood back and just looked at her girlfriend. Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, was lying over the desk on her stomach, her dress pulled up and her underwear around her knees, her legs slightly pulled apart and her sex in plain view, dripping.

"Ko… Korra" Asami said as she turned her head to look at the southerner. Her eyes were glossy and her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing make up but she looked so beautiful and sexy that the Avatar had to take a deep breath to remain in control of herself.

"You want me to continue?" Korra asked, her face as serious as it had been during the whole session.

"Yes" she replied weakly.

"Beg"

"P-Please, Korra… P-P-Please" she stuttered, her body shivering. She had just realized how cold it was.

"Please, Korra what?" she crossed her arms and grinned that crooked grin that was just so very much like her.

"Please fuck me," Asami finally said, pressing her face back onto the desk. That was all she needed. Korra kneeled behind her girlfriend and licked her slit. The engineer loudly gasped. She sucked on her clit and pushed three fingers inside her "Oh, spirits, Korra… Please don't stop… Fuck…"

"Come for me, babe" the Avatar whispered and, right when she finished the sentence she felt her fingers being pressed together inside her girlfriend. Asami moaned, yelled and felt her body seize. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had and she could feel all the liquid emanating form her sex and felt a little embarrassed that it was probably falling in Korra's face. The southerner, however, made sure to catch as much as Asami's fluids as she could. She would never grow tired of how her girlfriend tasted.

"Wow" was all the CEO could say "Just… wow…" she repeated as she used all the strength left in her to turn around, discarding her underwear to the side. She would have to get a new pair to sleep, since those were practically soaked "Not that I didn't enjoy that because I did…" she took a deep breath as she regained composure "But what was that all about?" she asked, wondering what had triggered such an attitude from her usually gentle lover.

"I'm…" Korra said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She had been so dominant, so hard on Asami. Now that she was done with what she intended to do she was feeling self-conscious "I'm sorry… I just…" the raven-haired girl silenced her with a kiss.

"Nothing to apologize for, sweetie. That was amazing" she smiled and Korra grinned. However, just as that smile had appeared it vanished and the Avatar's eyes looked at the floor with intensity.

"Today at the council we were having a break and I overheard some guards talking about…" she looked up "About us. They were saying how hot you were and how they would do a better job than me in the bedroom and that all you needed to be…" she clenched her fists at the memory " _normal_ was a good pounding and that I probably didn't even make you… Ehm… come…"

"Korra, baby…"

"I was so mad!" she continued, paying no attention to her girlfriend's attempts to soothe her "I was walking towards them when Raiko and some other dignitaries intercepted me, when I got rid of them the guards where gone. They weren't there at the end of the session either. If I see them tomorrow I will probably murder them"

"Don't kill anyone, Korra" Asami said, getting closer to her beloved and enfolding her in her arms "They are just some stupid guards. You just saw how much you turn me on and believe me" she blushed hard and she broke the hug to make sure the Avatar could see her reaction "I came. Hard"

"Really?" Korra asked, looking down once again "I mean… Wouldn't you rather… You know… With a man? Am I… Enough?"

"Korra" Asami said with a serious voice "I will be as direct as I can and as specific as possible and if I am turned on after saying this things I expect you to take care of it" the Avatar nodded "You are not only enough, you are perfect. You are sexy, hot and the best lover I have ever had. You know what I like, how my body responds and when you touch me I get wet so fast that I have to hold myself back from coming during foreplay. And it is not important whether you are a woman or a man because you are Korra. My Korra. I would love and want you even if you didn't have any genitals at all. Although I thoroughly enjoy and relish in putting my fingers and tongue inside of you and touching your breasts is like being in heaven" when Asami's rant was over they were both blushing. It had been the most explicit thing the CEO had said in her life.

"I… I love you" was all the Avatar could say as she kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too" Asami replied "And now… It happens that my explicit chat has turned me on again so would you be as kind as to walk me to the bedroom so we can have beautiful, sweaty, girl on girl sex?" Korra lost her voice and did the only thing her body allowed her too: she carried her girlfriend bridal style out of the office and into the bedroom.

 

The meeting had been as boring as every other one and Korra was wondering why she even bothered to attend. Raiko was going on and on about the expansion of the city and how it had advanced perfectly and on time. Of course it had, Asami was in charge of it. She had talked to her about the very same things the president was saying a week before. Asami on her underwear was by far more pleasant to look at than Raiko's stupid face.

Korra had expected to run into the guards again but they had probably changed stations, for there were different men outside when she arrived. She sighted. She wanted to punch them so bad but the memory of last night's love making made it hard to be mad. When the meeting was (finally) over, she made her way outside as fast as she could for her and Asami where having a dinner date. She had left Naga home because the CEO insisted taking a polar bear dog to the restaurant would be inappropriate. She didn't care as long as she had Asami all to herself. She would pick her up at six sharp and it was already six fifteen.

As soon as Korra exited the building she recognized the group of men to her right. Those were the guards that had been trash talking her. She felt her blood boiling as she took a step towards them. But she couldn't reach them. Before she realized there were arms around her and a mouth in hers. She recognized Asami's scent and melted into the contact, her hands holding her girlfriend's waist.

"Baby I missed you" the engineer said with a sultry voice and loud enough for the guards to hear. They all raised their heads and looked at them with a puzzled look "After last night I could barely stand up. I had to call in sick to work. I was absolutely destroyed. I mean how many orgasms can a woman have in a row?" she laughed and Korra blushed so much she felt her eyes were about to explode "Too bad we had to get up early because I just know we could have kept it going on all night long" she kissed the Avatar hard on the lips and made sure her tongue going into Korra's mouth was quite visible. She then looked to her side and was greeted by the shocked faces of the guards "Oh, spirits I didn't see you there… How embarrassing. You must have heard all that, I am sorry" she looked to the floor and pulled on Korra's arm towards where her car was parked. As they walked away the Avatar took a last look at the men and winked. She then moved her hand to hold Asami's hip and brought her as close as possible.

"That was beautiful, love" the southerner said, grinning.

"That was embarrassing" Asami replied, "I don't want random men overhearing the dirty things I tell you"

"You mean… That wasn't on purpose?" the Avatar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, I love you but I am a public figure and I like to think of me as a private individual, why would I do such a thing on purpose?" she said, a bit flustered.

"Oh well… Those were the guards I told you about and well… I don't think they will be trash talking me anymore"

"Well I am glad something good came out of this awful incident. Now, please get in the car so we can go eat" Korra obeyed and smiled. She sincerely thought that her girlfriend had said those things on purpose to make her look good in front of the guards. But now that she knew it had been spontaneous, she felt a renewed sense of self worth. She had the goofiest smile on her face.

Korra couldn't see it but, as they drove away, there was an evil little grin in the Asami's face.


	13. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I received a couple of messages asking for a second part of this piece (in ff.net). If anyone here thinks so as well let me know. Perhaps it does deserve one. Thanks for reading <3

**Prompt by: Anonymous**

_Soulmate AU..._

The name had been there, on the inner part of her right wrist, for as long as she could remember. _Asami_ it read, with a beautiful calligraphy. Isn't that a girl's name? She had asked her mother when she was finally able to read it herself. Senna had smiled a warm smile and told he with a sweet motherly voice that maybe it was, but that the gender of the owner of the name was irrelevant. It belonged to her soul mate, to the person she was supposed to fall in love with and find happiness with. That was how things worked, so she shouldn't worry about it too much and simply wait for that Asami person to appear on her life. Destiny would find its way.

When Hiroshi read the name he could not believe it. Korra, it read. And it didn't matter how many times he looked at it didn't change. _Korra_. That was definitely a girl's name, a Water Tribe name, to be specific. Was that a joke? Was his only daughter supposed to fall in love with another woman? No. Destiny could suck it. That would never happen. He wasn't going to let her be a freak of nature. This Korra person would never even meet his girl. So when Asami, who has two years old when the mark had appeared, asked him what it said, he lied. He told her it was just gibberish, that he couldn't read it. _Why daddy?No soul mate?_ She had asked with her limited use of language. He nodded and told her that they should hide this, that no one should know that she had no soul mate. So he grabbed a candle and burnt her skin with wax. It hurt and she cried but her daddy said they had to do it so she tried to keep it together.

When Yazuko, her mother, had asked what had happened, Hiroshi kept his lie. He told his wife, with tears on his eyes, that the name of Asami's soul mate was impossible to read. He had told the girl the truth and she had panicked, grabbed a candle and burnt herself to hide the mark. Yazuko had no reason not to believe her husband so they cried and hugged and hoped for the best. When the burn healed the word was no longer visible, on its place was an awful scar. Hiroshi made sure to have her wear a special bracelet to cover it up whenever she was around other people. _I don't want anyone to take advantage of Asami just because they think they might be her soul mate. So no, she won't be showing the mark around or talk about the name._ He had told the press when the word got out that the tycoon's daughter's mark had appeared. Destiny would never find its way.

When Korra was four years old she discovered she was the Avatar, master of all four elements. She was excited and even though she could not bend air at all she made it her goal to be the very best. The White Lotus began training her and it was awesome. She learned fast. Tonraq and Senna where, at the same time, both scared and excited. Their little girl was supposed to bring balance to the world and that was an honor, but the dangers of being the Avatar where certainly frightening for the first time parents. But they did her best and made sure that she felt loved and cared for. One day, however, everything changed. Korra never truly understood what had happened, but her parents seemed scared. They took her to a new place, a place that looked like a fortress, and told her she had to stay there. Korra didn't' really understand but she obeyed. They told her it was best for her training. But it worried her that while hiding in that compound she never met a single person by the name of Asami. How was she supposed to find her when she was stuck there? Senna told her to be patient and wait. Asami would appear in her life when the time was right. Destiny would find its way.

Hiroshi could not believe his eyes. The new Avatar had been found. Her name was Korra and she had been born on the exact same day that Asami's mark had appeared. It had to be her. He broke the newspaper and threw the pieces into the garbage. He just hoped that the White Lotus would keep quiet about her mark, which he was pretty sure spelled his daughter's name. That girl was the Avatar so they would be cautious. Maybe for security reasons, maybe they would… It didn't matter what he had to do, he would keep this girl from meeting Asami. Destiny would never find its way.

Life was good for Korra. Even if she could not exit the compound she had managed to find a polar bear dog puppy and made friends with it. She called her Naga. Even thought they were skeptic at first, her parents had calmed down when Katara, the former Avatar's widow, had explained to them that every Avatar had an animal guide. Naga was probably Korra's. The young girl took the pup everywhere and made sure to tell her all about Asami, the girl whose name she had written on her body. _If you ever hear the name Asami, make sure you let me know okay?_ She had told her. She didn't know or really cared if the polar bear dog had understood the message. It wasn't really necessary. Destiny would find its way.

She could only see fire. She was scared. When the police officers saved her from her bedroom and she fell into her father's arms she could tell everything had changed. He was crying. Daddy never cried. Her mother was dead, killed by the fire benders that had broke into the house. They said words she didn't really understand. _Rape_ , the officers had said several times, _disfigured, third degree burns, dead on scene_. She tried to grasp the concept that her mother would no longer be there for her and it destroyed her. Her father was everything she had. Asami was a motherless child with no soul mate. Was she meant to be alone for the rest of her days? What if something happened to daddy? She asked Hiroshi, one summer night about a month after the fire, if there was a chance for her to find love even without a name on her wrist. He furrowed his brow, remembering how his daughter's soul mate was the Avatar herself. Not only was she a woman but also a bender. The most powerful of them. Benders were the source of everything that was wrong in the world. Could Asami find love? He said no, that the world didn't work that way and that he was sorry. He wasn't. Destiny would never find its way.

She left the compound and broke into a cargo ship. She had to learn air bending somehow. The South Pole could eat it. She was tired of the snow, and the White Lotus, and everything. She needed to get to Republic City. As she sat on the wooden floor of the ship she looked at her wrist, which was generally covered, and read the name over and over again. Asami was a fire nation name but maybe she would get lucky and meet her in the United Republic. She sighted. She trusted her mother's words but she was growing impatient. As the Avatar she knew her life could be short and full of adventure. She loved the idea of excitement, but she wanted to meet her soul mate before all the crazy began. _Are you in the city, Asami? Are you waiting for me too? _Korra snuggled closer to Naga and tried to relax. Destiny would find its way.__

Her life had three main axis: martial arts, engineering and pro bending. Her everyday would be divided among those three things. Her father had made sure she would be able to protect herself and so he hired the best fighters in the world to teach her. She was pretty awesome in four styles, pretty good in two and currently learning another one from scratch. Asami was also supposed to take over Future Industries, her dad's company, and so she learned everything she could about machines. Her best memories with her father where around a disassembled Satomobile. And pro bending… Pro bending was her greatest source of entertainment. She didn't really have any friends, since she had been homeschooled all her life, and the only people she knew were her father's associates and their kids. She really didn't hit it off with either group so, even if she was good at pretending, she would not interact with them outside formal meetings. But when she went to a pro bending match she felt like a normal person, even if she had a private booth. Hiroshi tried to keep her from going. Not only did he hate benders, something he tried to keep to himself as not to worry his kid, but he also felt that anything bender related could bring Asami and the Avatar closer together. He had to prevent that. That had been one of the reasons why he supported the Equalist movement. Amon wanted to get rid of benders and so did he. Destiny would never find its way.

Republic city was unlike anything she had seen before. It was massive and modern and there were so many Satomobiles she feared she would get run over. She rode Naga through the streets with such amusement that she didn't even realize people where staring at her. Everything there was new to Korra and so she would not lose her time looking at other people. That was until Naga suddenly stopped, looked to her side and began running. _Girl, stop it!_ She told her, but the polar bear dog seemed to be on a mission.

 _I'm glad I could be of help_ , Asami told the man as she shook his hand. He thanked her once and again and said it would be an honor to do business with her father if he was willing to send his daughter personally to deal with little business owners like himself. She smiled and told him that in Future Industries they liked to treat every deal the same way, no matter its size. _You really are a remarkable young woman, Asami Sato_ he said out loud with a smile. She smiled back. As she was walking back to her vehicle she heard something approaching, she jumped back, avoiding whatever that white mass was but, in the process, her heel broke and she fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Korra said as she dismounted the polar bear dog "I don't know what got into her"

"Its okay" Asami replied getting up from the floor. Korra froze for a minute. That girl was gorgeous, even with her clothes and face stained with dirt, and she smiled weakly over the evident pain she was probably in. The southerner looked down at the ground, a bit ashamed at her polar bear dog's behavior and saw the other girl's shoes.

"Your shoe is broken…" Korra said, almost to herself "Bad Naga!" she yelped and the polar bear dog looked at her confused, as if not understanding what she had done wrong.

"Really, its okay" the raven-haired girl repeated, "I have more shoes at home, don't worry. Just be careful. Someone without my reflexes could have gotten hurt"

"I know, I'm sorry", the Avatar said again as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Asami thought it was incredibly cute "I'm Korra, by the way. I guess since I almost ran you over I should at least tell you my name," she added with a crooked smiled.

"I'd like to say it's a pleasure but my leg kind of hurts" the heiress joked. There was something about this Water Tribe girl that made it impossible for her to actually get angry. She really liked those heels and yes she was indeed in pain and yet she wasn't mad at all. That crooked smile had taken all the negativity away from her mind. She laughed at the pout Korra was making and spoke once more as she offered her a handshake "I'm kidding, I'm okay. I'm Asami, it **is** actually nice to meet you"

 _Asami_. The name burned her ears and her mouth fell open. That was why Naga had almost trampled this girl. 'em >Asami. This was _Asami_. But, if she was indeed her soul mate, why hadn't she reacted when she said her own name? Was this another Asami? No. Definitely not. This had to be her. She knew, in her heart, at the way it fluttered at the mere thought of holding her hand. This was not just Asami. This was _Asami._

"Your name is Asami" she said, astonishment still frozen in her face.

"Yes," the girl replied a bit confused "Is there a problem?"

"No, no… Nice to meet you too" the Avatar replied as she shook the green-eyed girl's hand. When they made contact something inside of her exploded and she had to make her best effort not to make it evident. If this girl was her soul mate there had to be a reason why she didn't react at her name. Asami, on the other hand, felt pain. Her scar suddenly burnt and she had to take back her hand with a grunt.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Korra asked, worried.

"No, no, I'm okay I just… I need to get home"

"Okay… See you around, maybe?" Korra tested, a nervous smile on her face. Asami opened the door to her satomobile and laughed lightly. This Korra girl was too much; she could feel something fluttering in her stomach as she looked deep into her light blue eyes. What was this feeling? She had no reason to be so flustered about this girl. It was a girl for crying out loud! She wasn't one of _those_ people. Besides she didn't even have a soul mate, it didn't make sense. Her mind, however, came to a halt when Korra raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for an answer. That girl was too beautiful.

"Maybe" she replied with a grin before driving off into the distance, her heart beating on her throat. Korra remained still, looking in the direction Asami had taken. That was Asami, her soul mate; there was no doubt about it. _Maybe_ , the word echoed in her mind. Maybe destiny would find its way after all.


	14. Dusk and Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me in a song called Dusk and Summer by Dashboard Confessional which I throughly recommend you listen to. I used the second person due to the song and its my first time writing like this. Leave a comment and tell me if it works and if you’d like more of this story. 
> 
> Soulmate AU WILL have a continuation, maybe several, so keep your eyes open :D 
> 
> Thanks for all the support.

  
_“She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles_  
_When the world is hers and she held your eyes_  
_Out in the breezeway_  
_Down by the shore in the lazy summer”_  


You look at her and immediately feel shivers running down your spine. She looks so beautiful in the gentle afternoon sunlight. And even if she has dark black bags under her beautiful green eyes and you can tell the exact spot in her neck where they had to put the IV and even if you can clearly see the bones in her shoulders she’s still Asami and she’s still gorgeous. She looks up to you, because she’s lying on your lap, and she raises a hand to cup your cheek. Her touch is warm and soft and you lean into it and you smile.

“I think I love you too” she says with the saddest smile you have ever seen “But I still think this is a bad idea” she lowers her hand and looks away “I don’t want to hurt you, Korra”

“I know” you answer and you put a hand in her face and make her look into your eyes. You remain motionless, looking into each other’s souls for almost two minutes before you speak again “And I’m not going to say it won‘t hurt, because it will. But I am willing to do this, ’Sami. I don’t care” 

“Just promise me that you’ll forget about me when I’m gone” she says and she’s crying now and you cry too because you don’t understand why the world is like this. The waves are becoming bolder and you can feel the cold water touching your bare feet. You think about you life before her and your heart aches. 

“I promise I’ll keep living. That is as far as I can go” she laughs a small and cruel laugh as she talks in the weakest of voices.

“I wish I could promise you the same thing” she sits up and you worry she’ll break because she looks so thin, but she turns around and her eyes look so strong. She leans in and kisses you, harder than she’s ever kissed you before and she bites your lower lip and you are pretty sure you can taste a bit of blood. When you pull apart there is a little red spot at the edge of her mouth and you know that you are hers. She places her head back into you lap without saying anything and you smile. 

  
_“And she pulled you in_  
_And she bit your lip and she made you hers_  
_She looked deep into you as you lay together_  
_Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer”_  



	15. Dusk and Summer II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just could not help myself.

  
_“But you've already lost_  
_But you've already lost_  
_But you've already lost_  
_When you only had barely enough to hang on”_  


You thought being an intern at Republic City General Hospital would be exciting. So far it hasn’t. All you have done is put injections, grab gross samples and poke at a very disgusting growth in an old man’s back. This particular day has been pretty nice, however and, as you approach the ladder to the ceiling, you are so glad that you were able to avoid Lin Beifong, the security chief. It seems she has made it her mission to make your breaks unbearable. Why can’t she understand how beautiful it is to enjoy a sandwich on the roof? When you finally make it to the top and put your feet on the floor you look up and you freeze. There is someone else there.

“Are you also running away?” she says with a voice softer than velvet. She has wavy raven black hair and jade green eyes and she is wearing her pajamas so you guess she is a patient. 

“I just wanted to eat this sandwich” you say clumsily and then slap yourself on the face for sating something so stupid. She laughs a beautiful laugh and you think that maybe you are not as socially awkward as you originally thought.

“I haven’t done it before” she says “But it does seem like a nice place to eat a meal. Even if its off limits” 

“At least I work here!” you say with your signature crooked smile “Besides I really don’t think the ceiling is a place for an ill person” you add, even if she looks pretty healthy there is bound to be a reason why she is at the hospital. Her smile disappears and she looks away. 

“That’s true I guess” she replies “What’s your name?” she asks without even looking at you. 

“Im Korra. I’m an intern here” you say with a goofy smile because she is just too beautiful to be real. 

“I’m Asami” she says as she turns around to look at you “I’m at the cancer ward. I have leukemia” and, just like that, everything changes. 

Asami has been in and out of hospitals for six years. She almost died last year but she pulled through and her doctor thinks she is now strong enough to qualify for a bone marrow transplant. She is terrified of it because it means she would have to undergo heavy sessions of chemotherapy to get ready for the procedure. She is a genius, even if she doesn’t let herself say it and she keeps blueprints for the most awesome machines in a sketch book under her pillow. She brings it up several times and spends all your break explaining mechanics you could never understand. She is only a year older than you but she already has her college degree. You are pretty sure if she wasn’t sick she would have a phd by now. It becomes part of your routine to meet Asami in the ceiling. And slowly, but surely, you start to fall in love with her.

She tells you about her struggles and you feel stupid for ever complaining about anything. At first you are ashamed of talking about your life but she smiles and laughs and tells you its okay. So you tell her about your own struggles, about things you don’t usually tell people and it is so easy that its almost like a second nature. You tell her about how you earned a scholarship to study medicine at Republic City University (Go Fire Ferrets!) but not due to academical achievements but because of a minority quota. That is why it never surprised anyone when you lost it. But you are stubborn and you got a loan and you kept studying so even if you owe the bank your life you are still holding on. Today you are telling her about the racist douchebag you met in your first year and how he got himself kicked out for insulting you in front of the dean.

“He didn’t even realize that Tenzin was there” you laugh “You should have seen his face” and then you make your best Tenzin face and try to recreate his anger “My mother is from the South Pole you disrespectful young man! That is no way to talk about anyone! You are now EXPELLED!”

“That is pretty unfortunate for him” Asami says with a giggle. When the laughing subsides you sit in silence for a while and you can feel the mood changing so you place a hand over hers, hoping you are not overstepping any boundaries, and ask.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to come back here for a while” she replies

“Why?”

“Its getting so hard to get up the ladder now” she says and she lowers her head “I was into martial arts before this, you know? And I was good, I was so good but now I’m so weak” she adds and you want to hold her and tell her that you like martial arts too, but had to give it up to study medicine and support your family but her voice is cracking and you seem to have lost yours “I won’t be able to leave my room for a while“

“Maybe I can meet you there?” you ask and a part of you is just so afraid she is going to say no but she turns around and looks you in the eyes with a sadness too deep for you to grasp. She takes one of her hands and rans it through your short brown hair. You smile a toothy smile and before you realize it she has leaned forward and pressed her mouth against yours. When you come to your senses she is pulling away but you hold her head with one of your hands and press your lips back together in a kiss. Its so beautiful you can’t help but to wonder how have you lived so long without that other half of yourself. Suddenly you feel her hands on your shoulders and she pushes you back.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this” she says as she allows the tears to fall “I’m dying”

“What... But you said that...”

“My body is not reacting to the chemo. They want to give me more but I... There’s a big chance I won’t be able to get surgery in time”

“I see” you say because its the only thing you can say. For the first time in your life you wish you knew nothing about medicine, you wish you didn’t know just how deadly her condition is and how important the transplant is and how risky and how much it will kill you if that thing kills her . So you breathe deep and feel the tears in the corners of your eyes as you break every single medical protocol you have ever studied and give her (you) some false hope “So there is a small chance you will make it”

“There is” she smiles weakly and moves a hand to your face. She wipes the tears from your eyes and then from her eyes and you lean forward to kiss her cheek.

“So what is your room number?” you ask with a smile and she pecks you in the lips.

“Its 405”

  
__  
_“And she combed your hair and she kissed your teeth_  
_And she made you better than you'd been before_  
_She told you bad things_  
_You wished you could change in the lazy summer”  
_  



	16. Dusk and Summer III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this. This idea has stolen my mind.

You walk around her room for a while before you feel brave enough to even look inside. When you finally do there is a man sitting next to Asami and he looks angry and they are talking in a language you don’t understand. That has to be her father, you think, because somehow they look alike. You don’t really grasp where you have seen him before but he seems familiar. You wait around for a couple more minutes, praying he leaves before your break is over and when he finally does you wait a couple more to make sure he won’t come back. When you enter her room you see that she is connected to several machines and that she has an IV in her neck. You have always hated how that looks and always try your best to put the needle in the hand or the arm of a patient. You look at her again and she looks so tired. The veins in her arm are probably too thin or too damaged for the doctors to put the IV. 

“Hi” you say with the biggest smile you can make and when she looks at you and smiles back your heart dances in your throat. 

“Hi” she replies and then her eyes turn somber “Did I ever tell you my mother was murdered?” you freeze. What’s with this girl and handing out shocking information out of the blue? You move your head sideways as you sit in the chair her father was in a few minutes ago. It’s still warm. “Did I ever tell you my last name is Sato?”

“Sato?” you say and you ponder a bit and then it clicks “Sato! As in...”

“Hiroshi Sato’s daughter, yes” 

“That explains it. I’ve seen his face on the TV ads so no wonder he looked so familiar” you say, trying to loosen up the tension. 

“When I was little some robbers broke into my house. They killed my mother” Asami says “I think that is why my father is trying so hard to keep me here. I’m all he has”

“I think it might be because he loves you” you say and you hold her hand “For what its worth I’m sorry about what happened to your mother. No one deserves to have their life taken away like that”.

“Is it really different, Korra, from what is happening to me?” she asks and you don’t know what to answer. She intertwines her fingers with yours and smiles her sad smile “People say things like how she died before her time, how she had so many things to live for and...” she cracks “God, I miss her so much...” a single tear runs down her cheek and you see for the first time how much her cheeks have sunken in since the first time you saw her ”What about me? I am dying. Something is killing me, murdering me. Is it really my time?” 

“I don’t think people have expiration dates” you say “I think shit just happens” Asami laughs.

“Shit does happen” she lays her head in your lap and you try to comb her hair. That is when you realize how fragile it feels and you are scared you are going to rip it off so you stop.

“Was that your dad?” you ask, she snorts.

“Yeah”

“Why was he so mad?”

“He says I have given up. He says I want to die” she looks up and you don’t really know if she is looking into your eyes or at the ceiling “He blames me for the chemo not working...”

“That’s stupid” you reply, sounding a bit more intense than you anticipated “What language was he speaking in?” you ask, as you breathe out trying to contain your anger.

“Japanese. He’s from the Fire Nation originally” she says as she begins to draw circles in your leg with her fingers “My mom was Earth Kingdom, they met here while they were both studying”

“So you were born here?”

“Republic City born and raised” she laughs lightly and then her face becomes somber and she closes her eyes “I have not, just so you know”

“What?”

“Given up”

“Good” you say trying to look happy even though you really want to cry “I want you here forever” she looks up and her eyes are not green anymore and you want to yell because they look grey. 

“We all die” she says with a laugh so fake and yet so intense that it sends shivers down your spine “Some of us just do it sooner” and you understand that she is laughing because she doesn’t want you to see her break down so you laugh a bit too.

“I guess we do”

_And she told you, laughing down to her core_  
_So she would not cry as she lay in your lap_  
_She said, "Nobody here can live forever_  
_Quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer"_  


Two weeks go by and you visit her room everyday. You talk about life and death, about books and movies and she loves “Game of Thrones” and “Once Upon a Time” so you talk about that too. She tells you how she used to have a boyfriend, a guy called Mako who she went out with for almost a year when she was eighteen, when her cancer had weakened. But then it came back. 

“No one wants to be the bad guy and break up with the girl with cancer” she says “So I ended things with him. I didn’t want to hurt him”.

“What about me?” you ask “What is _this_?” she looks down and holds your hand as tight as she can. 

“This is me being cruel I guess” she says and you really don’t care because you are so in love. 

You try your best to make her laugh but you can see how she’s getting worse, you can see her body betraying her and every time you walk through the door its taking more and more of an effort not to cry. One day, when you walk in, you see that she is wearing wool cap and you know she’s lost her hair and you try to comment on how the hat looks good on her but you end up saying something that makes no sense but she laughs so its okay. This day, as you walk in, you can see in her tired grayish eyes that she has been crying and you want to blame her dad but you see she is holding a picture in her hands.

“Asami?” you say softly, making your best effort no to startle her. She looks up.

“Hey, Korra” she smiles a smile that does’t reach her eyes. 

“What’s that?” you ask as you sit on your chair.

“Its a picture of me from... Before” she hands it over to you and as you lay your eyes on the picture you gasp. You though Asami looked good the first time you saw her, but she was already sick and it had taken a toll on her body and you just realized that. In this photo she is probably fourteen, right before the leukemia appeared. She is under the hood of a car, her face covered in grease and she looks playfully at the camera. Her cheeks are puffy and her hair is long, she has color on her face and her lips and her eyes are oh so green “My dad took it. He brought it the other day to inspire me or something like that. It just depressed me even more... I was so pretty back then” your eyes leave the picture in front of you and you look at her. She’s still pretty. She’s drop dead gorgeous and even if she weren’t it’s not even that important. She is the kindest, smartest and most incredible person you have ever known. 

“You are so beautiful, ’Sami” you say as you leave the photo on the table and place a hand on her cheek “You’ve always been and you’ll always be” 

“You just say that because you like me” she says but its not that simple. If only it were that simple. You heart flutters in your chest as if it was trying to break free and your hands shiver and your eyes water and your voice betrays you.

“I love you” you say and you cannot believe the words have escaped your mouth. Her eyes shoot open and she remains motionless for a minute before moving her head sideways.

“No, Korra, please don’t” she begs “Its a bad a idea... I’m.. I’m...” you don’t let her finish because you place a hand behind her head and you try to remember how her hair felt because when you fingers feel the wool cap it just makes you remember how Asami is dying. You bring her forward and you kiss her lips. She kisses you back and you are lost in the feeling that you don’t hear the steps outside growing closer to the door or the door opening or the door closing or the steps inside getting closer to you. And then you feel something pulling you from behind and Asami yells and someone yells back in a language you don’t understand and you are on the floor and your face hurts and then something pulls you up and the door opens and then you are on the floor again and you look up and you see Hiroshi Sato closing the door in your face with a a expression so full of anger you are pretty sure you have aged a decade by the time you react. That is when everything hits you.

“Shit”


	17. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. Might continue. Please comment. 
> 
> I apologize for the lack of updates but my life is spinning out of control.

“I need to leave this place, professor Katara” she told her teacher “There are so many things I can’t learn while being locked down here. I want to see the world I want to meet people... I... I want to go to Hogwarts” 

“You sure are spirited young Avatar” the old woman replied “You remind me of Aang so much” she added, alluding to Korra’s previous life. 

“So are you letting me go?” the dark skinned girl asked, clasping her hands together “Let me have a couple of years as a normal kid”

Katara looked down, her light blue eyes closing for a second. She thought about the dangers of the world, about how Amon had almost killed Korra as a kid, about how she had somehow managed to kill him instead but not in time to save her parents. She thought about the young witch in front of her, about her talent, about her dreams and she nodded once and the once more and then she opened her eyes and said yes. 

“Really?” Korra jumped in her place.

“But be careful, please”

“I will”

\------

She was lost. She had her bags and she had her things but she didn’t know where she was supposed to go. She had gone through the wall at Platform whatever number and fraction that was and then she had found the train but now what. Maybe this was all a horrible idea, maybe she should have stayed at the compound and finish her studies there, maybe...

“YOU ARE THE AVATAR!” a buff boy said as he pointed at her. He had black hair and pretty green eyes. His mouth was almost touching the ground. Korra smiled awkwardly. 

“Well... Yeah” she replied, scratching the back of her head. 

“That is so awesome!” the boy yelped as she walked next to her “How did you defeat he-who-shall-not-be-named?” 

“Amon?” she asked and saw how the boy shivered.

“Oh-my-god you said his name you are so awesome I just...” he didn’t finish the sentence. He was grabbed by the collar by a young man with reddish eyes.

“Please excuse my brother. He is a great fan of yours”

“I am”

“It’s okay” Korra smiled “He seems nice” 

“I am” the boy said with a seductive grin and then they all laughed. Maybe coming to Hogwarts was indeed a good idea. 

\-------

“Mako” she asked her new friend, hitting lightly with her elbow. She had managed to convince Professor Zuko to let her sit with the Gryffindors for the opening ceremony even if she hadn’t been sorted into a house yet “Who is that?” 

“That girl?” Korra nodded “That is Asami Sato, she is a Ravenclaw and her dad owns a giant company that makes brooms and Quidditch equipment”

She looked at her intensely. She had raven back hair and her eyes were jade green. She moved with grace and laughed small cute laughs. Korra was so lost in the moment that she missed the headmaster Tenzin’s speech about how the Avatar was now in Hogwarts and how she was supposed to stand up and go get sorted in a house. 

“Korra!” Bolin pushed her gently “Go!” the Avatar stood up nervously and looked around with a frozen gesture. She walked towards Tenzin and sat down on the chair as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. 

“Well, hello Miss Avatar” she heard a voice in her head “You are a very interesting case”

“Hello, mister... hat” she said, blushing furiously at the memory of what had just happened. 

“You are a bit old to be in this chair don’t you think?”

“Well I...”

“I was just kidding, girl. I know everything about you, remember? So, where shall we place the Avatar...”

“Ravenclaw maybe?”

“So you can meet the pretty girl?” Korra blushed ten shades of red “No, no. That is not the place for you. You shall be...” she closed her eyes shut and heard as the hat screamed “GRYFFINDOR!!” 

\-------

“I’m so sorry” Korra said. How had she managed to crash into someone on her first day of class? “I was not looking and...” when she looked up she realized the person she had crashed into was Asami Sato. She froze.

“It’s okay, Korra” _Oh-my-god she knows my name_ she thought, for a moment forgetting she was probably the most know witch in the world of magic.

“I’m clumsy” she said with a crooked grin. Did she seriously just say that?

“You have potions now?” she nodded “Me too” Asami stood up and offered the Avatar a hand “Let’s go” when she touched the raven haired girl’s hand her heart jumped in her chest. 

\-------

“And then Bolin said _I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was a idiots only class_ ” Korra’s laugh was loud as she recalled the incident during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her friend had gotten into a heated discussion with Tahno, a Slytherin, and the professor had ended up deducting sixty points form Gryffindor “It was so worth it, ’Sami” 

“I have always thought of Bolin as a pretty funny individual, this just confirms it” she laughed quietly, in a trained manner and then took a small bite of her food. Korra was a frequent visitor in the Ravenclaw common room for she spent several of her afternoons chatting with Asami. They had become good friends in the last couple of months. Along with Mako and Bolin the four were a pretty close group. 

“Mako was asking me about his scarf the other day” the Avatar recalled “He said he left it here on Thursday but I don’t know” the heiress giggled.

“I have it” she said “Don't tell him. I love when he freaks out” 

\-------

“Where is Asami?” Mako asked as Korra sat with them. She shrugged.

“Something about her dad. I don’t know” she replied. She was feeling sad that her friend wasn’t going to see the match with them. Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw and it was always fun to watch those matches with Asami. She would pretend not to care but as soon as her house started making points she would lose her calm demeanor. It was usually just the two of them for the brothers were on their house’s Quidditch team. Bolin was playing that day and, even if Mako was injured and could not perform, he was going to be there for his brother. 

“Sucks” he replied as he looked up “It’s starting!”

The players entered the field and the narrator welcomed everyone to the match. Everything was normal until they presented each team’s seeker. 

“The seekers on this match are on fire, people” he said “For Gryffindor we have the one and only Ying Seng, the boy with a perfect record. He has caught the snitch on every game he has played. A round of applause for him!” Korra practically roared and Mako almost injured himself again “And for Ravenclaw, we have a new face in the field. You all probably know this girl. She is has the highest grade average in the history of Ravenclaw and she has a face that kills. Tasting an official match for the first time its Asami Sato!” 

“WHAT?” Korra and Mako said at the same time. The Avatar looked around and found a first year with binoculars. She aggressively borrowed them and looked towards the figure that the narrator had just said was Asami. It was. The heiress looked towards the dark skinned girl and waved.

“She had us fooled” the red eyed boy said with a smirk. 

Asami caught the snitch in less than thirty minutes, effectively ending Ying Seng’s winning streak. 

\--------

The first explosion had been on the Hufflepuff dormitory and soon the whole school was a mess. Korra found her three best friends and they all hid in one of the bathrooms. They had no idea what was going on. 

“I think its Death Eaters” Mako said. Bolin shivered.

“But isn’t you-know-who dead? Why would they attack?”

“Maybe because I’m here” Korra said feeling guilty “I shouldn’t have left the compound...”

“Don’t say that” Asami replied with a smile “This isn’t your fault”

“Maybe the rumors are true maybe he is back...” Mako whispered. They all fell silent when the door suddenly burst open. Two hooded figures walked towards them and they both held their wands high. The youngsters did the same thing. 

“Avatar Korra” a voice said “It is so nice to see you” 

“What do you want?” she spat out. The voice laughed. 

“We want you, isn’t it obvious?” the hooded figure from where the voice was coming revealed its face. He was a dark skinned man with long hair and light blue eyes. He had a expression on his face of pure madness “And we will destroy your friends if you don’t come with us” 

“You don’t know who you are messing with” Asami said as she stepped forwards “Expelliarmus!” she quickly casted and the man’s wand flew in the air and crashed against the wall. 

“Crucio!” the other Death Eater casted at the heiress. She fell to her knees and Korra kneeled besides her.

“Leave her alone!” the Avatar demanded.

“Chien, stop it!” a new voice called as another hooded figure entered the room. The man obeyed and Asami was released from the curse. 

“I’m sorry, sir” the man called Chien said “She disarmed Tarrlok and I...”

“Hush, boy” the newcomer said. Asami’s eyes opened as wide as they physically could. 

“No” she said under her breath, unnoticed to the brothers but not to the Avatar.

“I’m sorry” the Death Eater said as he unhooded himself. He had light skin and dark grey hair. His eyes were red but there was something about his face that seemed familiar to Korra.

“No, please... Dad, why?” Asami’s friends looked at her in disbelief. 

“I’m so sorry you had to find out this way. The world is twisted and lawless. Something must be done about it before it is too late to fix it. Amon is the way to a new world. A world where something like what happened to your mother would never happen again” 

“Dad... I...”

“Join me, Asami” 

“Asami, please” Korra held her friend’s arm, afraid of what was going to happen. She knew Asami’s mother had died in a robbery and that they never caught the culprits. She knew it pained her. But she didn’t know if that pain was enough to make her join the Death Eaters. Before Asami could tell her father anything a giant light entered the room and, before the youngsters realized it, three professors had effectively scared away all three Death Eaters. 

“What just happened?” Bolin asked, still unable to move. 

“I have no idea” Mako replied. 

Asami was breathing heavily through her mouth and, before Korra could react, she fainted, her face smashing against the bathroom’s floor. 

\--------

Soon the whole school knew. More precisely, the whole world. One of the students had seen the complete bathroom scene and managed to take a couple of pictures. It was all over the newspapers “CEO of Future Industries confirmed as a Death Eater”, “Hiroshi Sato sides with you-know-who”, “Sato in Death Eater ranks attacks daughter’s school”, among others. The school didn’t know what to do with Asami. She didn’t have any other family members they could send her too and her father had practically disappeared from the face of the earth. There was no one left to care for her, pay her tuition or even feed her when school was over. Besides, the evident question flew in the air: what was she going to reply to her dad? Was she a Death Eater as well? In the end, and thanks to Korra’s insistence, she was allowed to stay. Her good grades where enough to give her a full scholarship and she could work in the summer and stay at Hogwarts. However, they would still have her under strict supervision. 

Everyone looked at her with distrust. They would rarely talk to her and even some of the teachers began ignoring her, even when she raised her hand to answer a question in class. Even Bolin and Mako were weird around her. They had their own reasons, for their parents had been killed by Death Eaters years ago. They were skeptical about Asami, to say the least.

“She‘s using you, Korra” Mako said, looking straight into his friend’s eyes. 

“No she is not, Mako” the caramel skinned girl replied with an angry gesture. 

“I don’t want to be mean but her dad is a Death Eater, dude. You can’t trust her”

“She is nothing like her father, Bolin!” this time she yelled, earning herself and the two boys several looks.

“I know you don’t want to hear this but you are the Avatar, you have to be careful because...” She didn’t let Mako finish.

“I don’t need you babysitting me, Mako. I know who I can trust and I can trust Asami with my life” 

“But Korra... What if she hurts you?” Bolin asked, gently squeezing her arm. The concerned look on his green eyes calmed the Avatar down. 

“She won’t” 

\-------

“Everyone hates me” Asami said, her head laying on the other girl’s lap. 

“I don’t” Korra replied with a grin.

“I mean everyone else” the Ravenclaw replied, covering her face with the book she had intended to read. 

“Give them time” the Avatar said, moving the object that covered her friend’s face.

“They kicked me off the Quidditch team” there were tears at the corners of her eyes “I worked so hard to get it in and now...”

“Its okay” Korra replied, gently kissing the other girls’s forehead. They both blushed lightly “I’m here, okay? I don’t usually play this card but I’m the Avatar and I won’t let anything happen to you” they both smiled, a kind warmth spreading through their chests.

If only she could have kept that naive promise.


	18. Soulmate AU II

Hiroshi read the newspaper every single day as he took his breakfast in front of the fireplace. As the CEO of the biggest company in the city he had to be informed about the current events and, of course, it was a way for him to know where the Avatar currently was. The last thing he knew was that she was still in the South Pole and that gave him peace of mind. That particular morning he was drinking his coffee as his eyes lazily looked over the headlines: _"Price of copper in the clouds", "President Raiko inaugurates new highway", "Fire Lord Izumi visits Ba Sing Sei", "Avatar Korra in Republic City"..._

"WHAT?" he yelped as he spat his coffee. 

**Avatar Korra in Republic City**

"Dad?" he heard a gentle voice growing closer to him. He had no time to react "Is everything all right?" Asami asked as she looked at the newspaper. "Avatar Korra is in the city?" the girl said. She then took her hand to her chin and rubbed it several times, as if trying to rememeber something "Oh! I think I met her". 

"What... When?" he asked, trying to sound as calm as possibe.

"She almost ran me over with her polar bear dog" she laughed. Hiroshi shivered "She seems nice" 

"I... I see... Well... I... I need to get to work so... Take care" he clumsily stood up, crushing the newspaper in his hands. Asami called for him but he walked towards his satomobile as fast as he could. His chauffeur tried to ask him if something was wrong but he just slammed the door of the vehicle shut. It couldn't be happening. Not now. Not so soon. He had to do something. Destiny could not win this one. The CEO pressed his teeth tightly together as the image of his baby girl in the hands of that Avatar girl passed through his mind. Maybe he should send her away to the Earth Kingdom, send her away from her so called soul mate. But if he wasn't there to watch over who knew what could happen. No, he needed to be as close to her as possible, to control every single aspect of her life... Maybe it was time she knew.

 

"I met my soulmate today" Korra said. Pema turned around, almost breaking the plate she was washing.

"What? How come?" she asked, wondering what had triggered such a comment.

"Yeah" the Avatar smiled. She needed to tell someone and, somehow, she felt that Tenizin wasn't really keen on those topics. And, of course, he was already really mad at her for getting in trouble with the police earlier that day. 

"And... How was he?" the pregnant woman asked. 

"Well..." the Southerner hesitated a bit before continuing " _She_ seems really nice. And she is really, really pretty. Like... Wow"

"Oh, so your soulmate is a girl..." Pema said, almost in a whisper. 

"Well... Yeah... Is that a...?" 

"No, no, nothing like that" she moved her head sideways "Its just not that common. Kya, Tenzin's sister, has a female soulmate as well. Not that she has ever told anyone the name as far as I know..."

"Her name is Asami" Korra said with a smile "I have read her name every single day since I learned how to read but when I met her..."

"It feels incredible, doesn't it?" Pema said "Since I am... Ehm... Considerably younger than Tenzin he really freaked out when my name appeared. But when we met... It was like the world made sense all of a sudden" the older woman smiled as she turned around to make another question "How did she react?" 

The smile on Korra's face vanished as she explained to the woman how Asami hadn't reacted at her name. Pema seemed confused. She had never heard of anything like that. Are you sure she is the one? She asked several times and the answer was always yes. She shrugged and gave her a motherly smile.

"Don't worry too much, Korra. Its called a soulmate for a reason. Destiny..."

"...Will find its way" she looked down "I know"

 

"Dad I... I don't know what to say..." Asami looked around. She could not believe her own eyes. That place was huge and it was under her own house. How was it that this was the first time she saw it?

"You don't have to say anything, sweetie" he said warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder "I just needed to show you, to let you know everything before the real battle begins"

"A... A battle?" She asked, moving away from her father's touch. 

"Now that the Avatar is here, Amon is ready to make a great change"

"But dad... The equalists they are terrorists how can you...?" he didn't let her finish. 

"They are not!" he yelled. Asami was startled "I'm sorry, sweetheart... I... I'm doing this for you, to protect you. I don't want something like what happened to your mother to happen ever again" 

"Mom would't want you with this people..." she said with a harsh tone. Hiroshi's eyes hardened as he clenched his fists together. 

"Do you remember the night she died?" he asked, his daughter lowered her head.

"Barely" she answered.

"I remember it clearly" he said "We haven't really talked about it, haven't we?" Asami moved her head sideways "There were nine men, all of them firebenders. They murdered several guards and servants to get in. I was in the study, alone... Three of them cornered me and took me to the safe downstairs. Your mother heard the conmotion and locked you in your room" 

Asami swallowed hard. She remembered that: her mother telling her to hide under her bed, ordering not to open the door and to be quiet. That was the last time she ever heard her voice.

"While they held me hostage in the basement, some of them found your mother... I don't know what they wanted from her but I strongly suspect they wanted _you_ " Hiroshi took a hand to Asami's face and wiped away a tear the girl didn't even realize she had shed "What I am going to tell you is harsh but it's the truth and you are old enough to know... This men tortured your mother. They cut, burnt and hit her so much that I could barely recognize her body. They brutally raped her, Asami, all of them. The doctors estimate her suffering lasted almost two hours before she drowned in her own blood"

"Dad... Please, stop" she begged, feeling her eyes overflowing with tears. As her father's story had progressed, repressed memories were being released into her mind. She could hear her mother's screams in her ears with such clarity she had to take her hands to the sides of her head. 

"Bending made that possible, Asami" he said "It gives people an unfair advantage. It gives them power over us, the non-benders. They took my Yasuko... They took my soulmate. We have to put an end to this" 

Asami looked around as her eyes hovered over the giant pictures of Amon and the mecha suits. The screams of her mother being tortured still rang in her ears.

"You don't have to answer now. You can think about..."

"Yes" she said, removing her hands from her ears and wiping away her own tears with the back of her hands. Hiroshi smiled. 

 

Korra looked through the window, thinking about her soulmate's beautiful green eyes. How will we fall in love? she pondered with a smile, as she leaned on the gazebo's railing. On the maniland, however, Asami was trying on an electrified glove.


	19. 911

“Mr. Zao, remain calm, the ambulance is almost there“ Korra said with a calm tone. The old man on the other side of the line took a deep breath.

“I can hear it“ he replied, evidently relieved “Thank you, sweetheart“ Korra smiled.

“Its okay, Mr. Zao. Take it easy now. I'll remain in the line until they get to you“ the 911 operator said as she heard the paramedics entering the house and helping the old man get up. She hang up and sighted. 

“Heart attack?“ the young woman next to her asked, hanging up her own phone 

“Yeah“ she replied “Poor old man was home alone, but he called right on time so I think he's going to be fine“

“I love it when they call right away. Just had to deal with an asshole that ran over a little girl... He took his good fifteen minutes before calling“ 

“Sorry, Opal“ Korra said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder “Maybe you should take a break and...“ right before she finished the sentence the phone rang. She picked it up right away. 

“911, what is your emergency?“ nobody answered on the other side but she could hear a raspy heavy breathing so she asked once more “Hello?“

“I've...“ a weak female voice replied, her voice disappearing in the sound of her own breath.

“Miss? Are you hurt?“ Korra tried to locate the call but the system was slow as hell.

“I've been shot“ the other woman was finally able to say. Korra gasped but remained as calm as possible as she started typing on her computer. 

“Where have you been shot?“

“In... In the chest.. And on the leg.“

“Do you know the person who shot you?“

“Yeah... It... It was my dad“

“Your father shot you in the chest and leg? Are you 100% sure it was him?“ Korra asked, not wanting to believe that something like that could actually happen.

“Considering he looked me in the eyes as he did it, yes I am sure“ she coughed a bit when she finished the sentence.

“Okay, miss, what is your name?“

“I'm... A... Asami Sato“ the name rang a bell in her head and, at the same time, the system finally located the call. It was coming from the Sato Manor, located in the richest part of the city. Korra gasped at the realization: the person calling was most definately the only daughter of Hiroshi Sato, the richest man in all Republic City, and apparently the one who had shot her twice “Hey? You there?“

“I'm sorry... I... Ehm... The ambulance is on the way, Ms. Sato“. 

“Call me Asami, please. I really don't feel like using my dad's last name right now...“

"Okay, Asami, I'm Korra. I will be with you until the paramedics arrive and I need you to stay awake okay?" Korra said, 

"I... I'll try" the other woman replied with a shaky voice. The operator took a deep breath as she felt her supervisor's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kya with a stern look on her face.

"This is a big one, girl. Take it easy" she said, knowing it was the young woman's first time dealing with an attempted murder situation. She had been working for over two months but things had been quite slow. Besides, Kya had seen the location of the call on Korra's screen. That was surely going to make it to the front page of the newspapers the very next day. The southerner looked at her supervisor and nodded. 

"Can you move?" 

"A little bit..."

"I need you to contain the bleeding, do you have something you can push against the wound?"

"I've been using a shirt" Asami replied "It hurts a lot but blood has stopped coming out" 

"Okay, can you move and contain the wound in your leg?" Korra said, as she intently looked at the red dot in her screen that simbolized the location of the ambulance. Why was there so much fucking traffic?

"Not really" the heiress replied "I feel really dizzy, Korra"

"It's because you are loosing blood" she replied "You have to remain calm, the ambulance will be there right away okay? Just stay awake" 

"O... Okay" Asami said, and her voice sounded so much in pain that Korra wanted to cry. 

"Why did your father shoot you?" she asked, trying to get some information for the police report later on. 

"I... I told him something that upset him"

"Can you tell me what it was?"

"Well... I... I told him I'm gay and he wasn't really okay with it"

"He shot you because you told him you are gay?" the operator repeated in disbelief.

"Unless it was me getting my Ph. D. that angered him yeah, it was most definitely the gay thing" Asami replied and her tone was between a mock and the saddest of remarks. 

"Where is he now?" Korra asked, worried that the man was still around the hurt his daughter. 

"He left after he shot me... I think he thought I was dead" 

"Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No... Just... Just..."

"Asami?" Korra asked, fearing the worst "Asami?!"

"I'm really tired..."

"You have to stay awake. The ambulance will be there in five minutes" 

"You sound cute" 

"What?"

"I might die, so I wanted to tell you that"

"You are going to be okay"

"I don't need a Ph.D. to know that getting... Getting shot in the chest is a bad thing"

"Four minutes for the ambulance, Asami" 

"Would you go on a date with me?" 

"What?" 

"I mean, hypothetically, of course I..." she coughed "I probably won't make it"

"You have to keep it together, Asami... I just...“

“Would you then?”

“Yes, okay. I will. Just stay awake”

“Nice” Asami whispered and then coughed, violently. Korra feared the worst, there was probably a lot of blood in her lungs

“Take deep breaths and concentrate on not falling asleep and then..."

"Oh my god" the injured woman suddenly interrupted. Korra could feel panic in her words.

"Asami, what happened?" 

"I just heard the door. He's back... My dad is back..."

"Can you close the door?" no answer "Asami, can you close the door to the room?" 

"I can't get up..." she replied, caughing "It hurts, Korra... Where is the ambulance? Please, hurry. He's... If he sees I'm still alive... He's going to kill me" 

"Three minutes and they will be there. Try to hide"

"He's coming up the stairs..." Asami replied and Korra could actually hear the wood cracking throught the phone.

"Asami, you need to close the door or hide. The ambulance is about to get there, but you must move" she felt her ears cold in panic, her hands sweating and her knees moving uncontrollably. Kya was on the phone, talking directly with the ambulance, urging them to hurry. 

"I'll... I'll try" there was muffling and groans, and the sound of dragging. Then she heard a door being shut and the light click of a lock.

"Asami?" Korra asked "You there? Did you get the door?"

"I... I got it" she replied "It hurts a lot more now... There is so much blood, Korra... I'm so... Dizzy" she felt awful having made her move, but she knew that there was no point in keeping her alive if her father was going to find and kill her.

"Two minutes... They are almost there please, Asami you must..."

"ASAMI?!" there was a yell on the other side of the line and the 911 operator knew it was Hiroshi Sato. Quick steps and a hard knocks on the door joined the yelling "OPEN UP, YOU FUCKING DISGRACE!" he screamed as he hit the door with all his strenght. 

"Daddy... Please, stop" Asami whispered, the cries in her voice evident "Daddy no..."

"One minute, Asami" Korra said "Just hold on" she heard her crying, her father hitting and kicking the door as he insulted her. Then, out of the blue, there was silence. "I think... I think he's gone... I..." her words were interrupted by the cock of a gun "No..." "Asami, get away from the door now!" Korra managed to say before the sound of a gunshot burst through her ears. 

"AHHH!" Asami yelped and Korra shivered. 

"Asami?!" Korra called and there was no answer but the sound of Hiroshi Sato shooting two more times and hitting the door. 

"I'm sorry, dad" Asami said weakly "I'm so sorry" 

Korra was panicking. That woman was dying on the other side of the line and all she could do was speak on the phone. Her hands shivered and she could feel drops of cold sweat running through her neck. This was the first time she had dealt with such an extreme situation. She had handled heart attacks, a coulpe of car crashes, and mostly domestic situations. Nothing like this. Nothing so horrible. 

"Asami?" she managed to ask "Are you there?" and before she got an answer there was noise on the other side of the line. Something crashing, people yelling, sirens, gunshots, and many other things she could not tell apart. 

"They're here, Korra" the faintest of voices said and then the door was kicked down and there were other people in the room and somone picked up the phone and said something and then hung up. Korra remained motionless when she felt a a familiar hand on her shoulder. 

"Well done" Kya said "Now its up to the paramedics. Go take a break, girl" 

It took about fifteen minutes before she could even move.


	20. 911 II

It was on the news the very next day and Korra was not at all surprised. As she woke from a pretty much sleepless night, she turned on the TV and heard her own voice. They were airing a small sample of the 911 call, gladly not the part where Asami was getting shot through a door. She was pretty sure Kya was to thank for that. She was pretty strict when the news pressured for information or recordings. She was happy to hear that the girl was stable and that her father had been arrested. Asami was shot a total of four times: once on the chest, twice on the right leg and once on the left shoulder. She was pretty lucky to be alive. 

Korra couldn’t stop thinking about that girl. When she saw her pictures on the news she felt the air left her lungs. She looked so happy, so pretty, giving speeches, receiving medals for martial arts, driving cars, wearing nice clothes and being hugged by her father. It was hard to believe that it was the same person whose voice she had heard last night. She could not get her screams out of her thoughts. The conversation kept replaying on her mind, the sounds of gunshots and desperation sending chills down her spine. She called Kya and asked for the day off. She said to take all the time she needed. She was on her bed, looking at the ceiling and wondering what she should do. There was a part of her that wanted to go to the hospital and see Asami. But that would be too weird. First of all, she didn't actually know her, and second of all there were probably a lot of family and friends currently there, caring for the girl and she should't intrude. But there was an itch on her heart that told her she should go. Korra put the leash on her dog, Naga, and went out for a walk, maybe some fresh air would clear her mind. 

Naga was happy as ever, pulling on the leash and sniffing at everything. The young woman was just going through the motions, walking without really thinking where she was going. Before she came to her senses she crashed against something. Korra stepped back and rubbed her forehead. She muttered a quiet sorry and raised her eyes to find herself in front of a camera. 

"Wha... What?" she said out loud, sincerely confused about the whole situation. 

"Hey!" a male voice shouted behind the camera lens "Be careful, idiot" 

Korra was about to hit him in the face when reality hit her. Her feet had taken her to Republic City General Hospital. She could't believe it. The place was full of journalists, a couple of them in actual live transmissions. Korra walked closer to one of the reporters and watched as she conducted her report. 

"It is here in RC General Hospital that Asami Sato is currently battling for her life after receiving four shots from her own father, billionaire Hiroshi Sato. The doctors have said that she is out of immediate danger, but our sources indicate that there is a possibility that she might not walk again. We will get back to you, Tong Hua, when we have news" 

Korra's mind stopped for a second at the thought of Asami never walking again. She had seen pictures of her winning martial arts awards, doing sports, driving cars... This was not fair... Why was she getting so involved with this girl? Was it because of her story? Was it just because she had been the one that picked up the phone when Asami called 911? There was no way she could get into the building, first of all she had Naga with her, not to mention the amount of reporters, or the fact that aside from that call they didn't actually know each other. So why would she want to see her? 

Korra went back home. Three days later she went back to work. She was so distracted and aloof that Kya gave her two weeks of paid vacation. She was restless at home. She began walking Naga more and more around the hospital and she saw how the reporters diminished until they were almost gone. What was at first an army of journalist was now reduced to a couple of reporter and cameraman duets. According to the news, Asami's doctors where being completely reserved about her prognosis. She couldn't help but to wonder. It had been a little over a month from the accident and actual reports on her health were scarce. How was she? 

"I can't stop thinking about her" she said into her phone angrily. Opal, on the other side of the line, sighted. 

"We have been having this conversation every single day, Korra" the girl said "Just go and try to see her already!" 

"But isn't it weird? I mean... I don't really know her" she replied, slamming her fist into the wall softly. 

"Of course it is!" her friend answered "But you need to at least try! Maybe she'll even appreciate it. You did help save her life" 

"I did, didn't I?" Korra said, as if realizing for the first time ever the role she had actually played that night. The next day she left Naga at home and went to the hospital with only one thought in mind: she was going to see Asami Sato. As she entered the building she gathered every ounce of courage she had and walked towards the reception. Korra took a deep breath and spoke. 

"Hello, I'm here to see Asami Sato" 

"Miss. Sato is not receiving visitors at this time" the woman replied with a dry face. Korra sighted. 

"I need to see her, please" she begged, the receptionist looked down to a pile of papers, as if completely ignoring her "My name is Korra and I..:" 

"You are Korra" she suddenly said, raising her head and smirking. 

"Yes" the young woman replied, unsure about the nature of the conversation she was having. 

"I can make an exception this one time" she grinned. The blue eyed girl remained puzzled "Its room 411, I'll make sure they let you in" 

Korra could not believe what was happening. Was it always going to be this easy? Why didn't she do it sooner? She thanked the woman and walked towards the elevator, still not being able to decipher what had just happened. Why did the receptionist know who she was? Was it possible that Asami had mentioned her. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited, when the door opened she found out that her feet were lighter than air and the number 411 was soon in her face. Two bulky men stood on each side of the door with vests that read **security**. One look at her and they nodded. She lightly knocked on the door. No answer. 

"Just go in" one of the men said "She never answers" 

Korra nodded. 

As the door opened she could see the room: white from top to bottom, so clean and so impersonal like all hospital rooms are. On the bed, near the window, there was a thin girl with her back turned to Korra. She was connected to several machines and had metal braces around one of her legs. She had long black hair that fell over her shoulders, effortlessly beautiful. 

"I said I didn't..." a raspy voice began speaking. Korra, without actually intending to, interrupted her. 

"Hi, I'm..." she cut her own sentence short when she realized she was talking over the other girl's words. 

Silence. The figure on the bed shivered and turned around slowly. She looked like an emaciated version of the Asami Sato she had seen in her pictures. She had dark bags under her eyes, which seemed to have lost some of their green. and they were puffy and red. Still, to her eyes, she looked gorgeous. Korra felt her knees starting to give in. She was about to turn around and leave, thinking of how she was going to torture Opal for convincing her to do such a stupid thing when the girl spoke once more. 

"You're Korra" she said, with a tone so different it seemed like it belonged to someone else. 

"Yes" was all the alluded one could reply. 

"You really came" a single tear ran through her cheek and the 911 operator walked swiftly towards her. Without hesitation she enveloped Asami in a hug. The girl cried in her shoulder and Korra sighted, finally sure she had done the right thing. 

"Sorry it took so long" she said "Is our date still on?" 

Asami laughed shyly, and it sounded like heaven. 


End file.
